Undeniable Attraction
by shulesaddict77
Summary: AU. She'd never met a more arrogant man in her whole life who obviously considered himself God's gift to the universe. She detested men like him. She just wished that he wouldn't be so insanely hot. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Well, talking about possible fiction ideas with friends isn't a bright idea when you have a muse who won't shut up when an idea gets stuck in my head. And I need a happy alternate universe where they start fresh to balance out all my other fics that still break my heart when I think about what I want to write next because they are all about how I wanted Mark and Lexie to get reunited. Okay, enough with the rambling. I never wrote Mark as anything else than a doctor so I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She'd had a horrible day so far. It was one of those days where everything that could go wrong did go wrong. Lexie felt the first signs of a massive headache building behind her temples and thanked god silently that her shift would end in an hour.

"He is here. Here at our hospital. I can't believe it. Do you think I can get an autograph?"

Lexie flinched when she heard Grace's shrieking voice right behind her. Turning around slowly, she shook her head when she saw the excited expression in Grace's eyes. Grace lived and breathed gossip and she loved celebrities. "Who is here?"

"Haven't you heard yet?" Grace asked breathlessly.

"Heard of what?"

"Mark Sloan is here." Grace whispered, her face turning bright red. "_The_ Mark Sloan."

Lexie groaned inwardly. Just what she needed to make this day even more horrible. An arrogant hockey player who thought he was god's gift to the universe.

"And who would that be?" Lexie asked sarcastically.

"You don't know him?" Grace gasped in shock, her eyes widened in disbelief, oblivious to the sarcastic tone in Lexie's voice. "Dr. Grey, you really don't know Mark Sloan? He plays for the Seattle Dragons."

"I wish I could say that I didn't know him, but unfortunately his face is everywhere." Lexie sighed heavily, rolling her eyes when she saw the dumbstruck expression on Grace's face.

"Ahh, and not only his face. Don't you think that he looks ..." Grace got interrupted by a nurse shouting from the other side of the room.

"Dr. Grey, we need you here."

"I'm coming."

~M&L~

Mark felt uncomfortable. He hated to be in a hospital. Well, as a patient. He was actually fascinated by hospitals since he was a little kid. If his hockey career wouldn't have worked out he would have probably ended up being a doctor. But at the age of seventeen the Vancouver Canucks had made him an offer he couldn't resist, though not many people knew that he'd insisted on going to college while playing. He'd even covered all the classes he would have needed if he would have gone to med school after all.

But he had chosen the hockey career and he didn't regret it. His years in the NHL had been the best years of his life, but since he'd turned thirty his body told him over and over again that his days on the ice were numbered. He had maybe one or two years left. Which made his injury even more frustrating. Four weeks before the play-offs when his team had the best chances to win the cup this year.

It had been an unfortunate culminations of events. A defender of the Pittsburgh Penguins had pushed him against the post of the goal and normally he would have only laughed about it, but his foot got tangled up between the goalie and the post and instinctively he'd tried to protect his knee from snapping and turned his body so that his shoulder crashed with full force into the corner of the goal.

He'd heard the snap, probably a clavicle fracture. Nothing too major, but he wasn't twenty-one any more. His body needed more time to heal. So the team doctor told him that he should let check it out here. He'd told him that he'd heard of an orthopedic surgeon who seemingly had quite a reputation in speeding up the recovering process. That's why he was here right now. At Seattle Grace, waiting for Dr. Grey.

When he heard the door opened he looked up and couldn't prevent his jaw from falling down as he saw a petite brunette entering the room.

"You are Dr. Grey?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Grey." Lexie replied. Stepping closer she stretched out her hand, but Mark only looked at her completely baffled.

"But you are a woman?" He blurted out and Lexie froze into place.

"Are you one of those guys who think that every woman belongs behind the stove, being a good Stepford housewife?" Lexie said harshly, already annoyed by his demeanor.

"Are you even allowed to drink alcohol?" Mark asked without thinking.

"I'm twenty-seven, Mr. Sloan." Lexie replied angrily.

"Are you aware who I am?" Mark asked slightly amused. He couldn't remember the last time that a complete stranger was snippy with him and it was surprisingly refreshing.

"Yes, you are a patient who needs an orthopedic surgeon. I don't need to know more."

"I don't want to sound offensive but … can I have a real doctor? You are definitely not old enough to be more than an intern?"

"I am a doctor and not an intern, Mr. Sloan." Lexie snapped.

She felt extremely irritated because the moment her eyes met his, her stomach had fluttered and she felt betrayed by her own body. But she was proud that she'd learned over the years to mask her feelings. He wasn't the first one who didn't believe that she was already a sixth-year resident and he was definitely not the first man who was somehow offended that she was a woman. She'd learned to defend herself over the years and today hardly anyone could make her nervous anymore. The times of her uncontrolled ramblings were long behind her.

"Not that it's any of your business but I graduated from high school with thirteen, college with seventeen and med school with twenty. So I'm now in my sixth year of residency. Didn't Kevin send you to me?"

Mark was actually impressed by her resume but didn't want to show it. "Yes, Kevin send me. But he didn't tell me that the infamous Dr. Grey is a woman who is hardly allowed to drink."

"I'm twenty-seven." Lexie gritted out through clenched teeth. "But you know what? We have a lot of great surgeons here, let me call you one." With that she turned around and yanked the door open, shouting out into the emergency room.

"Dr. Kelly?" As her colleague turned around and looked at her quizzically, she pointed with her finger over her shoulder into the exam room. "Mr. 'Hot Shot' Sloan here wants a _real_ doctor."

Mark was surprised that she even knew his nick name after she'd acted as if she didn't know who he was. It was given to him in his first year in the NHL when they'd measured the speed of their shots and his had almost reached one hundred miles per hour. His teammates had joked that his shot was so fast that the ice would melt under it, though he was well aware that they'd named him 'Hot Shot' mostly because of his incredible success in getting women into his bed.

But apparently she was the exception of the rule. She didn't make googly eyes at him, and considering how pissed off at him she was, she could definitely be one of the many women he'd thrown out of his bed in the morning without giving them more than a quick good-bye. But he was certain that he'd never seen her before. He would remember her.

Lexie was furious. How could he treat her like that? He was exactly as arrogant as she'd thought he would be. But damn it, she had never seen more mesmerizing eyes than his. His steel blue eyes had bored into hers, the color seemed even more intensified by the gray streaks in his hair.

She wasn't that into sports and wouldn't have known who he was if it wasn't for the Calvin Klein campaign a few months ago when you couldn't walk a few blocks without seeing him on the cover of a magazine or in larger than life size plastered against the wall of a business building.

She couldn't deny it. His body was impressive and she had felt her hands itching, feeling the unwelcome urge to trail her hands over his muscular body. She wouldn't be human if she hadn't started drooling over his gorgeous body only clad in various kinds of underwear that hid nothing.

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but something in his expression, something in his blue eyes, had sparked her interest and she'd googled him. She'd stumbled over various photo shoots and could only shake her head about the fact that this man was insanely photogenic. Even with all his clothes on he was one hell of an eye candy and she'd indulged in an hour long web search to find all the pictures she could find of him, wondering if he just had one hell of a dentist or if he'd just been lucky and actually never lost a tooth. His smirk was infectious and the scruff he was constantly wearing made him look kind of dangerous, especially when she looked at pictures of him in his hockey uniform. The gold and red emphasizing the gray even more.

She'd known that he was highly likely arrogant like hell considering that he was a famous hockey player and extremely hot. But that didn't stop her from having one or two dirty fantasies about him, where he'd been at her mercy in every way. Damn, she was single and had an insane work schedule and he was the perfect subject to fantasize about.

How should she have known that she would ever meet him in person? She'd felt safe to dream about him, certain that her fantasies were her dirty little secret. Well, until today as she was confronted with the living breathing version of her fantasy.

Lexie had no idea how she should manage to stay professional with him. Only thinking about how she'd had her way with him in her imagination made her blush. She needed to get a grip. He was her patient. Nothing more.

"Mr. Sloan, can I ask you a question?" Dr. Kelly asked slowly.

"Sure, if it doesn't involve the child over there playing doctor, you can ask me anything." Mark replied, well aware that he sounded extremely arrogant.

"This _child _is one of the best in her field." Dr. Kelly replied brusquely. "I assume you want to be back on the ice as soon as possible?"

"Of course, but don't tell me that she is my best option." Mark said incredulously.

"She is." Dr. Kelly said firmly. "Dr. Grey is a genius. I have no idea how she does it, but if your case seems hopeless, she is the one you should turn to. She is a miracle worker when it comes to sport injuries."

"Really?"

"Does the name Derek Jeter mean anything to you?" Dr. Kelly asked, a smile appearing on his face as he saw Mark's eyes widen in surprise.

"No way." Mark shook his head in complete disbelief.

"Yes, way." Lexie leaned against the door frame, her arms folded across her chest. "He was a patient of mine, but of course you are free to go wherever you want. We are not holding you hostage here." She said with an ice cold voice before she raised her hand and pointed towards the exit. "There's the door."

Dr. Kelly managed to hide his smirk and walked towards the door. "I see you have everything under control, Dr. Grey."

Mark waited until the door closed behind the other doctor before he returned his gaze to the woman standing with still crossed arms against the wall.

"Feisty. I like that." Mark replied, giving his voice intentionally a husky tone. She was a very attractive woman. The moment he'd recovered from his first surprise, he'd realized how her hair was shimmering in the light, how her brown eyes seemed to suck him in.

"I'll bet." Lexie mumbled under her breath as she walked towards the end of his bed, taking the chart to look over his preliminary examinations.

"Excuse me?"

He'd heard what she just said but something about her made him want to tease her, pulling at her pigtails, so to speak. His mouth twitched up in a lopsided grin and his eyes began to sparkle with mischief. This could get interesting.

"This won't work, Mr. Sloan." Lexie stared at him, her eyes blazing with fire. "Not with me."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked innocently.

"I bet this grin got you into more than one bed ..."

"Not only beds." Mark interjected suggestively.

Lexie rolled her eyes exasperatedly and Mark's smile grew even wider. "But don't believe for a second that I'm gonna be one of your conquests."

"Who says that I want you to be one of my conquests?"

"Just saying. You hockey players have a reputation of being not so picky, banging every woman who isn't bright enough to run in the other direction."

Mark chuckled, well aware that this conversation was completely inappropriate but he had too much fun to point it out to her. "Yeah, the old prejudices."

"Why? Am I wrong?" Lexie asked.

"No, not really."

"See. That's what I'm saying all along."

"Not that I'm one of them, though."

"Yeah, sure. As if you remember every woman you had sex with." Lexie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, shaking her head inwardly about herself. She didn't know why he was able to rile her up like that.

She wasn't wrong. In the first years of his NHL career he partied a lot and he couldn't remember every woman he'd had sex with. But he was thirty-six now and his wild days were long over.

"Do you ask all your patients about their sex lives?" Mark said, his amusement evident in his voice.

"Only the annoying ones." Lexie countered without hesitation.

"So I annoy you?" Mark asked, liking the conversation more and more from minute to minute.

"I need a MRI of your shoulder and knee." Lexie told him, ignoring his question completely. "I'll send the nurse in and we'll talk about the possible treatments after I've seen the pictures."

Lexie looked up at him quickly before she turned around and rushed out of the room. She wanted to get away from these eyes as fast as possible before she would do something stupid like crawling into bed with him and kissing him senseless. Talking about sex had been already extremely unprofessional. She needed the time it would take for him to get his MRI to pull herself together.

Mark looked at the closed door, a big smile splitting up his face. This was definitely going to be interesting. He'd never met a woman who could resist his charm and he wouldn't let her get away with being the first. He was Mark Sloan after all, master in wooing women. He was looking forward to the challenge. She would end up in his bed eventually. It was only a matter of time and he would enjoy every second of it.

* * *

**I know their age difference is a lot smaller in this story, but the story wouldn't have worked if I would have used their actual age difference. So hit the blue button below and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. I'm glad that you are enjoying this AU story. But I can't take credit for the idea. It actually came from a friend. I'm just exploring it. :-)**

**Someone asked what their age difference on the show was and to be honest I don't know exactly because they never mentioned Mark's exact age but I always thought it was about 12 to 14 years. On with the story now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Wait a sec! Don't tell me Mark Sloan is in there!" Lexie rolled her eyes before she turned around to face her best friend Abigail, tempted to roll her eyes again when she saw the excitement in her eyes. "_The_ Mark Sloan?"

"What is it with all of you?" Lexie asked exasperatedly. "He is only a man. You all act as if he could walk over water."

"He might not be able to walk over water, but have you seen him play?" Abigail replied enthusiastically. "He is all rock hard muscles and one of the cruelest players on the ice. Seriously, when they do a close-up of his face during a game I get chills all over. This gaze."

"Would you stop it?" Lexie said annoyed. "You sound like a fourteen year old girl overwhelmed by her pubertal hormones."

"Lexie, this man is insanely hot."

"Yeah, I've seen uglier men than he." Lexie stated matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm." Abigail replied, eying her best friend suspiciously.

"Don't hmmm me."

"Did you forget that I caught you staring at the Calvin Klein ad of him?" Abigail told her, a smug grin spreading out on her face. "Don't tell me that you were admiring the architecture of the building."

"Okay, his body _is_ insanely hot. Satisfied?" Lexie sighed. "It doesn't change the fact though that he is an arrogant, cocky, self-centered bastard. I'm sure he treats women like shit."

"But he is ..." Abigail began but Lexie raised a finger, stopping her in mid-sentence.

"Hang on a sec. I need to make a phone call." Lexie turned towards the nurse, asking her for the phone and Abigail watched her curiously, wondering what was so urgent that Lexie needed to interrupt her gushing over one of the hottest men in the NHL.

"Carl? Hey, it's Lexie. Guess who I just sent down to you?" Lexie smiled broadly as she listened to the voice on the other side of the line. "Yes, it's an eye candy. Are you watching hockey?" Lexie chuckled upon hearing Carl's response. She knew that he was a big hockey fan. He loved his men all muscular and dangerous. "I'm sure you are going to be delighted. It's Mark Sloan." Lexie laughed out loud when Carl let out an excited shriek even Abigail could hear. "But I need a favor. Can you draw the procedure out as long as you can? You know you owe me. Besides, I need a shoulder and knee MRI. So you can take your time. You know, the longer you take the longer you can stare at him." Lexie listened intently for a few seconds before a chuckle escaped her lips. "Why? Because I can and he is annoying like hell. So deal?" Lexie asked, a grin splitting up her face when Carl apparently agreed. "Great. We should go out on the weekend. It's been forever since the last time. I'll give you a call. And thanks, Carl. You're a gem! I'll buy you an extra large cocktail. See you."

Lexie returned the phone back to the nurse before she turned around to Abigail again, her eyes sparkling with unadulterated triumph and Abigail furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What's going on, Lex? I've never seen you being so mean."

"Believe me! He deserves it." Lexie said without a hint of remorse in her voice. "His ego is bigger than the Space Needle. It's long overdue that somebody reminds him that the world doesn't revolve around him."

~M&L~

Mark couldn't even remember how often he'd already needed to take an MRI. He lost count a long time ago. So he knew that this one was taking a lot longer than it should. He just wasn't sure if the technician was drawing it out because he was apparently enjoying the view or if Dr. Grey had anything to do with it.

Mark wouldn't have a problem if it was the former. He'd never had problems with men liking men. One of his best friends was gay. Mark didn't care if women or men were admiring his body. It didn't hurt him when they were devouring him with their eyes. A lot of people thought that it must be weird to have a teammate who was gay. Mark never shared that opinion. As long as you made clear that you are straight right away, there wasn't even the slightest uneasiness.

So the technician, obviously enjoying his presence, wasn't bothering him at all. But his gut was telling him that the fact that it took forever had something to do with her. She'd admitted that he was getting on her nerves. When he'd arrived the technician had just ended a call and the excited expression on his face had told Mark that he'd already known that he would come. So he'd apparently talked to Dr. Grey. He wouldn't be surprised if she'd told him to draw this whole thing out just to spite him.

She was definitely a handful. But it was just one more reason to pursue her. He liked a good challenge and he wanted her. Plain and simple. He wanted to feel her naked skin against his. He wanted to thread his hands in her hair. He couldn't wait to have her in his bed, to hear her moaning his name. He wanted to hear her begging for more. Until now he always got what he wanted and he was certain that she would fall for him eventually. So far every woman did. It might just take a little longer with her than with all the others.

~M&L~

Mark wasn't a patient man and waiting for Dr. Grey to finally come to the exam room after he'd waited for her over half an hour didn't help to improve his already sour mood. He would be missing out on quite a few games and he didn't like it one bit.

Lexie only nodded briefly in his direction before she took his pictures and looked at them against the light for a few minutes.

Turning around to him Lexie couldn't resist to torture him a little longer and announced innocently. "I would like to take a CT of your knee to get a better look at your outer ligament." She didn't intend to actually send him down to radiology again, but she hadn't expected the reaction she got out of him.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Mark almost shouted, straightening up on the gurney, his eyes blazing with anger. "I just spent two hours down there.

Lexie's mouth went dry and all her blood went south, heat racing straight to her center. Holy crap, Abigail was right. His gaze was brutally intense and she couldn't believe that his anger turned her on, so she snapped back. "Wow, easy there. No need to get so aggressive. I don't need one if you are so against it."

"So what's the verdict." Mark said in a clipped tone, his patience wearing dangerously thin.

"Your knee won't last much longer." Lexie stated. "You are getting too old for professional sport."

"Did you just insult me?" Mark asked incredulously.

"Mr. Sloan, I assume you played hockey almost your whole life and looking at these pictures you busted this knee at least once. Your cartilage is almost non-existent. If you go on like this you'll need an artificial knee joint in a few years." Lexie replied calmly. She was actually telling him the truth. The signs of wear in his knee were bad, but she still couldn't restrain herself from picking at what must be a sore point. "You should consider retiring. Leave the field to the ones who have still a body that can actually handle the stress. You should stop playing before you end up being one of those pathetic old guys who don't know when it's time to step down. Better to go out on a high note."

"Pathetic old guy? I'm only thirty-six." Mark replied extremely affronted and Lexie almost burst out in laughter as he heard the annoyance in his voice, but managed to keep a straight face. It was definitely fun to mess with him. "Just tell me if I need surgery or not."

"As you wish. Your knee just needs rest. No cruciate ligament rupture. Your menisci look normal for a professional athlete and your inner and outer ligaments look okay. It's just a bad case of hyperextension. Should be fine in a few weeks. But I'm sure it's gonna make the pain after each game even worse."

"What pain?"

"I assume your right knee doesn't look any better. Don't forget that I've seen quite a few athletes in my career by now. I know that your knees are giving you hell after each game."

"Nothing that can't be cured with a cool pack." Mark shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah, I bet not only one." Lexie replied dryly.

"Your point?"

"Take off your shirt." Lexie said, completely changing the subject. "I need to take a look at your shoulder."

Mark slowly opened one button after the other, obviously having problems to open them one-handed but Lexie only waited patiently until he awkwardly shrugged the shirt off and she almost licked her lips as her eyes flicked over his well defined chest, casting a glance at his six-pack before he could look up and catch her checking him out.

Damn, her fingers itched to follow the happy trail down his stomach and she inwardly shook her head, focusing her eyes on the blue area directly over his collar bone, determined to not get distracted again. But her stomach tightened when she felt his muscles under her fingers. Irritated by her strong reaction to his body, she pressed her fingers deeper into his flesh than she'd intended to and Mark flinched back, paling visibly, hissing out an expletive between his clenched teeth.

"Arghh, that hurts." Mark gritted out.

"Don't be a sissy." Lexie replied harshly, angry at herself for being that responsive to his body. "I thought you are a tough hockey player."

"You do realize that you are a strange doctor." Mark looked at her slightly amused.

"How so?" Lexie asked, carefully examining his shoulder without hurting him more than necessary.

"Do you talk to every patient like you talk to me?" Mark asked her.

"How do I talk to you?"

"Like I'm a spoiled brat."

"Aren't you?" Lexie asked, looking up into his face for the first time, struggling to keep her composure when his steel blue eyes bored into hers, his face only a few inches away from her face.

"You are getting rude." Mark replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "But you know what? Two can play that game."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, could it be that your hostility stems from a lack of mind-blowingly fantastic sex?" Mark asked, trying to shock her with his bluntness, satisfied when her head shot up again.

"Wow, okay." Lexie said rather breathlessly. "I have no idea where you got the idea that I would talk to you about my sex life."

"Is there even one?" Mark pressed further, giving her one of his lopsided grins.

"I can't complain." Lexie muttered, turning her gaze back to his shoulder.

"Really?" His voice dropped lower and he continued in a husky tone. "So you are telling me you can play out all your dirty fantasies? I can imagine that you are quite challenging. I like that in women."

"Do you?" Lexie needed all her strength to not show him how his voice affected her. When he'd talked about dirty fantasies a jolt had shot through her body, reminding her that lately he was the one she had dirty fantasies about. Trying to get a grip on the desire, rising up in her body, she countered. "You seem to me more of an 'in and out' kind of guy."

"No. I like it slow." Mark replied suggestively, enjoying to see her squirm as he sensed her uncomfortableness with the subject. "The longer it takes the better. But I do enjoy going hard and fast too. If there is just too much sexual tension to wait."

Lexie stood stock still, like a deer caught in the headlights, staring into his blue eyes. He was good. Must be the years of practice. She didn't even want to know his number, if he even knew it himself.

"If the urge to be inside is just too strong." Mark cocked an eye brow, a smug grin appearing on his face when he saw her eyes widen, but then her tongue shot out and she licked her lips and Mark clenched his jaw, unexpected desire slamming into him and he completely lost control of the situation as he looked into her eyes. He could swear he could see pure lust flashing up in their depths.

"I guess you have quite some experience in this department." Lexie said seductively before she leaned forward, whispering in his ear. "What makes you even more repulsive."

Lexie could hear him taking in a sharp breath and she leaned back, smiling widely. "I don't want to know in how many 'insides' you already were."

"I've always used protection." Mark stuttered, completely taken by surprise by her change of attitude. Only moments ago he thought she would jump him any second.

"You can put your shirt back on now, Mr. Sloan." Lexie said, being suddenly all professional what enhanced Mark's confusion even more. Did he just imagine her being as turned on as he had been?

"You definitely need surgery." Lexie told him, her head bowed low over the chart, scribbling something down. "I can squeeze you in on Friday to repair your shoulder."

"Friday?" Mark asked completely taken aback. "That's in four days."

"Wow, I'm impressed. You can count." Lexie said sarcastically before she realized that this comment was completely out of line. "Sorry. That was uncalled for. But yes, Friday."

"I'm not waiting until Friday." Mark told her determined while he struggled to button his shirt. He would not wait four days for his surgery. He was Mark Sloan.

"I do have other patients, Mr. Sloan." Lexie replied brusquely, not willing to give him any special treatment. "I'm not going to change my whole schedule because a famous hockey player thinks he should be the first. You'll have to wait until Friday."

"We'll see if I can't change that." Mark said angrily. But Lexie only walked towards the door, turning around once more before leaving the room.

"Feel free to try." Lexie said with an ice cold voice. "But believe me, there is nothing you can do to get an earlier date."

"I have my ways." Mark said slowly, trying to intimidate her by glaring at her, but with no avail. She just stared back at him, straightening her shoulders.

"No doubt, but they won't lead to anything this time. I'll write you a prescription for Vicodin and I'll give Kevin a call to talk to him about the results. A nurse will give you a Velcro sling for your shoulder. See you on Friday."

Lexie walked out of the door and closed it quietly after her. Walking a few steps until she rounded the corner, she slumped against the wall, exhaling a deep breath. This would be harder than she'd thought it would be. His body and charm made her almost forget what a condescending, conceited prick he was. Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I'm glad that you are having as much fun reading as I have writing this AU.**

**Okay, only FYI I haven't forgotten my other stories, but they are still hitting too close to home. I'm sorry. I can't even think about **_'We Won't Stop Fighting'_**! But I'll try to write a new chapter for **_'Bad Timing'_** over the weekend because that story is already far away from Shonda's universe hence easier to write. **

**It's a long one. I hope you enjoy! :-)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

"Damn." Abigail looked up surprised when she heard Lexie cursing. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Abigail asked concerned when she saw Lexie's distraught expression.

"Damn it to hell." Lexie slammed her hand on the chart in front of her. "He is a perfect fit."

"Who?"

"Mark Sloan." Lexie groaned, pinching her nose.

"For what? You?" Abigail asked, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth when Lexie's head shot up and her best friend glared at her angrily.

"Abigail Slater, reign in your dirty mind for one second, will you?"

"Sorry, but every time I hear his name my mind goes straight to the gutter. I can't help it." Abigail said, not even a hint of apology in her voice. How Lexie was able to be that calm around him was beyond her. "So for what is he the perfect fit then?"

"My trial." Lexie sighed, still contemplating if it was worth it to consider him as a candidate.

"Oh … but that's great, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure. But it's Mark Sloan, for God's sake! Why does it have to be him?" Lexie almost whined.

"It's not that much of a surprise." Abigail tried to reason with her, contemplating if Mark was affecting her best friend more than she let on, considering how indignant she was that he was a perfect candidate. "He has to keep in shape and eat rather healthy considering that he is at an age where his body doesn't forgive everything. You are looking at his blood values right now?"

"Yes, and they are all great. Add to this his amazing thigh muscles and the fact that he won't lay around lazily and would actually work because he wants to be back on the ice as soon as possible ..." Lexie trailed off.

"That makes him the perfect fit."

"Yes, but I don't like it." Lexie shook her head, biting her bottom lip. "I don't like it at all!"

"What's not to like? You'll see him more often."

"Abigail, I don't want to see him more often." Lexie huffed. "He is annoying like hell and so cocky that I want to smack my head against the wall. Besides ..."

"What?" Abigail prodded and Lexie looked up, a somehow pained expression on her face.

"I don't know if I can survive any more appointments with him." She whispered.

"I knew it." Abigail shouted triumphantly. "You want him."

"Of course I do. God, Abigail. You are the one who is singing a hymn of praise about him nonstop since he was in our emergency room." Lexie rubbed her fingers over her temples, clenching her jaw before she looked up again, her voice full with disgust about herself. "Of course I want him. I don't think there is any straight single woman on this planet who doesn't want him. He is sex on a stick and he knows exactly how to drive a woman crazy. Abigail, his voice is just … wow. It feels like it caresses your skin, crawls under it, tugging at all the right places and then this smile. It just shots straight to your core and makes you all weak."

"Okay, if you don't stop right there I might come only from listening to you." Abigail said, fanning herself with her hand.

"Don't use it against me, but maybe it's because it's been a while since the last time, but I want him. I want him bad and it costs me all my will power to not give in."

"So just take him. What's holding you back?"

"He is Mark Sloan!" Lexie said without further explanation.

"Yes, he is. I'm sure he is fantastic in bed." Abigail breathed rapturously. "If you don't want him, can I take him?"

"No, you can't." Lexie told her, her voice suddenly icy.

"Oh yeah, you have it bad." Abigail grinned. "You are already possessive of him even though you refuse yourself to have wild, uncontrolled sex with him."

"Who is talking about wild, uncontrolled sex?" Lexie asked exasperatedly. She couldn't believe that they were talking about his abilities in bed. As if her mind didn't already conjure enough images in her head.

"He is Mark Sloan, Lexie!" Abigail said dreamily. "Seriously, would you just watch one game of him, please? There is no way that sex with him is boring. He is all goal-oriented and so focused on giving his best every second he is on the ice. I'll bet he is the same way in bed."

"I'm not going to be a notch on his bedpost." Lexie told her determined. She really didn't want to be one of his conquests, no matter how amazing the sex would be.

"What about making him a notch on yours?" Abigail raised her eye brows suggestively. "I'm not telling you to fall in love with him, Lexie. That would be the worst thing you can do. I'm just saying he is there for the taking. Just let loose and go for it. For once in your life, have a mind-blowing one-night stand and forget about it the next day."

"No. I can't do it." Lexie stated, balling her hands into fists. "As much as I want to throw him against the next wall, my head is screaming not to cave in to my biological urges."

"You're beyond help." Abigail sighed, rolling her eyes. "One of the hottest men on this planet wants you and you refuse? Are you sure that you are human?"

"I thought you are my best friend." Lexie said slightly affronted. "Aren't you supposed to back me up on this?"

"No, honey. You are on your own with this one." Abigail informed her. "I won't talk you out of sleeping with him, because I think it's time that you get laid again and by a man who actually knows what he is doing."

"Hey!" Lexie exclaimed, slowly losing every control over the conversation.

"Come on, Lexie. Your last two men were so boring that I almost fell asleep every time they talked to me. Don't tell me that they were surprisingly good in bed."

"It wasn't that bad." Lexie clarified.

"But they didn't blow you away either. He would, Lexie." Abigail replied firmly. "It might well be the best sex you'll ever have. Don't you think?"

"Yes, I think he would rock my world." Lexie mumbled, sudden heat shooting up into her cheeks when she remembered his bare chest right in front of her face and her unbearable desire to lick him all over.

"So what are you waiting for?" Abigail asked exasperatedly, feeling tempted to just shove her into his arms the next time.

"I'm waiting for the moment when my body is overpowering my brain." Lexie admitted quietly.

"We can only pray that it will happen before he is losing interest and you would miss out on some earth-shattering orgasms." Abigail stated bluntly.

"Shit! Now the only thing I can think about is having him at my mercy, preferable naked."

"Over you, under you, in you!" Abigail replied smugly, her eyes twinkling with amusement over the desperate tone in Lexie's voice.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Lexie shouted. "I have to contact him to talk about the trial and I can't meet him while I'm thinking about having sex with him."

"Oh, girl!" Abigail shook her head and gave Lexie a compassionate glance. "No matter what you do, the moment you see him again the only thing you are going to think about is how fast you can get him out of his clothes."

"Arghhh, I need a shower." Lexie shook her body, trying to get rid of the tingle that raced over her whole body.

"Your little battery-powered friend can't replace the real thing and definitely not his 'thing'."

"I'm out of here." Lexie mumbled, her cheeks bright red, as she rushed out of the room, Abigail's laughter following her down the floor.

~M&L~

"Hey, honey."

"Hey, Mom." Mark grinned into the phone, leaning carefully against the back of the couch so that he wouldn't put too much pressure on his injured shoulder.

"The reason I call ..." His mother started before Mark interrupted her.

"Do you need to have a reason to talk to your son?" Mark asked teasingly.

"Shush, you know what I mean." His mother scolded him.

"Yeah, I know. You love me." Mark smirked, relaxing for the first time this morning after he'd had an awful night. Either lying awake because of the pounding in his shoulder or because his mind had been going back again and again to the brunette doctor who hadn't showed him any respect.

"Yes, so don't interrupt me." His mother's voice brought him back to the conversation.

"Yes, Sir." Mark said.

"I tried everything, darling. But no thread worked." Mark could hear the indignation in her voice. "She seems to have quite a reputation at this hospital and she actually can choose who she takes on as a patient. So I had no luck to get you an earlier date. I'm sorry."

"Thanks for trying anyway, Mom." Dr. Grey had told him that he wouldn't have a chance. Apparently she was right.

"How is your shoulder?"

"I can numb the pain with Vicodin. I'm fine."

"Listen, kid. I thought you might want some company." Mark groaned inwardly, not in the mood for any company. "So I've sent ..."

"Mark, where are you?" Mark could hear Chloe calling out the moment she stepped into his apartment.

"Okay, now that your sister is with you I can hang up. Bye, honey."

"Bye, Mom."

"Was that Mom?" Chloe asked, plopping down on the couch beside him. "She told me everything. So you finally met a woman who doesn't kiss your ass? You must be devastated."

"She is just impertinent." Mark said, not wanting to talk about the annoying doctor.

"Why are you so surprised, Mark?" Chloe raised her eye brows enquiringly.

"Pardon me?"

"You are my big brother and of course I love you." Chloe said, reaching over to pat his knee. "But you are a jerk when it comes to women."

"I'm not a jerk when it comes to women." Mark told her indignantly.

"Sorry, sweetie. But you are. I'm actually surprised that no one tried to chop of your best parts so far."

"I've always wondered that myself." A male voice stopped Mark from responding.

"Foster! Who invited you in?" Mark asked irritated when his teammate, Ryan Foster, appeared in the door.

"You gave me a key. Remember?" Ryan replied, leaning nonchalantly against the door frame.

"Doesn't mean you can waltz in here whenever you want?" Mark's gaze fell on the beer bottle in his friend's hand. "And no one allowed you to drink my beer!"

"What crawled up your ass? You are more grumpy than usual."

"I'm not grumpy." Mark growled.

"Yes, you are." Chloe said. "And I'll bet it's not only because of your injury."

"You know he gets all cranky when his body reminds him that he isn't twenty anymore." Ryan said mockingly.

"Ohh, shut up, Foster!" Mark huffed. "Just get your twenty-nine-year-old ass out of here before I'll throw you out."

"There is definitely something up. What's the verdict, Chloe?"

"Hmm, let me think." Chloe tapped with her finger against her lips, furrowing her brows and Ryan smiled at her antiques, though his heart made a little jump when he looked at her. He loved her, but he didn't know how to tell her that he wanted to be more than friends. She was four years older and always treated him more like a brother. He wasn't sure if she had any more feelings beyond that. But right now, he just enjoyed watching how she was teasing her older brother. She always knew how to push his buttons. "His surgery isn't until Friday ..."

"Friday? Why?" Ryan looked at Mark, surprised that he had to wait so long. "You are Mark Sloan!"

"Exactly! But she doesn't care who I am."

"She?" Ryan asked baffled.

"His doctor." Chloe explained before Mark had a chance to say anything.

"No way!" Ryan chuckled. "You have a female doctor and she didn't fall down on her knees and kissed your feet?"

"Very funny." Mark grunted.

"That's a first. Mark's Sloan irresistible charm failed?" Ryan shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe it. Who is this woman?"

"Dr. Grey from Seattle Grace."

"Dr. Alexandra Grey?" Ryan's eyes widened in surprise. "Brunette, about this height, gorgeous brown eyes and a hell of a body?"

"Not sure about the body." Mark grumbled. "I was too distracted by the poison darts she'd fired off at me to notice, but other than that. Yes, sounds about right."

"Lexie Grey is your doctor?" Mark scowled when he heard Ryan calling his doctor by a nick name.

"You know her?"

"If it's really her." Ryan nodded. "I went to college with her."

"College? You didn't go to college." Mark said.

"How often do I have to tell you that I actually have a degree?" Ryan asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah, and only God knows how you managed to get one." Mark shot back.

"Mark, stop being so mean." Chloe interjected, slapping him playfully on his good arm.

"This is my condo." Mark tried to justify his reaction. "There is the door. He can go whenever he wants."

"She definitely hit a nerve." Ryan smiled, taking a swig of his beer.

"She didn't hit a nerve. But you are going on my nerves."x

Suddenly his phone on the kitchen table started to ring and Chloe jumped up to pick it up.

"Here is the secretary of Mark Sloan. How can I help you?" She asked with a sing-song voice.

"Chloe?" Chloe could hear Arthur's chuckle through the phone. "Is he driving you crazy?"

"Yes. He is ridiculously grumpy." Chloe replied cheerfully, smiling broadly and walking a few feet away when Mark winked his finger, telling her silently to give him his phone so that he could speak to his agent himself.

"So this might cheer him up a little." Arthur said.

"Why? What's up?"

"Dr. Grey called me, telling me that there is a clinical trial about cartilage remodeling and that Mark would be a perfect candidate, so she wanted to talk to him about it."

"Dr. Grey wants to speak with him?" Chloe grinned now from ear to ear when she saw Mark shaking his head vehemently. "Sure, he isn't going anywhere today. Just tell her she should call when she has time to come by."

"Will do." Arthur replied before he disconnected the call.

"Chloe Sloan, if you weren't my sister I would kill you right now." Mark gritted out through clenched teeth.

"This is going to be interesting." Ryan said gleefully.

"Don't you have a training to attend to?" Mark asked brusquely.

"Not today. I can't wait to meet her again." Ryan explained, walking towards the kitchen table and slumping down into a chair, making himself comfortable. He wouldn't go anywhere until Lexie would show up. Looking at Mark's face they were going to give him one hell of a show.

~M&L~

Of course she had to go through his agent. God forbid that he would pick up his phone by himself. Lexie knew that she was unfair. She could imagine that only a few people had his private number. After all he had to shield himself from his obsessive fans. But this man was driving her crazy and the flutter she felt in her stomach when she knocked at his apartment door didn't make her feel any better.

When Mark opened the door her heart skipped a beat. He was wearing gray sweatpants with a black shirt, his Velcro sling strapping his arm securely to his side. His hair looked as if he'd run his hand through it several times and his blue eyes were full of annoyance. But still he stepped aside and waved her into the apartment.

"Come on in." She could hear it in his voice that he wasn't pleased to see her and she wondered why he'd agreed to meet her.

Suddenly a woman rounded the corner and Lexie couldn't deny that she felt an uncomfortable sting when she saw the stunning blonde coming out of the next room. She was perfect. A perfect body with legs that seemed to never end, perfectly toned. She should have known that even heavily drugged and not able to entertain a woman, he would have company. He was Mark Sloan. She wouldn't put it beyond him that he'd just invited her to annoy her.

"I'm Chloe. Since my brother has apparently lost his manners ..." Chloe shot him an accusatory glance but he only huffed. "... I have to introduce myself. You must be Dr. Grey."

"Did he ever have manners to begin with?" Lexie asked bluntly, trying to not acknowledge the relief that washed over her. She was his sister, not a woman he'd slept with.

"I like her already." Chloe grinned, dragging her into the living room, enjoying immensely that this woman apparently weren't blinded by Mark's fame.

"Alexandra Grey, it's really you!" Ryan strolled into the living room, his eyes sparkling with excitement as Lexie turned around, her jaw dropping down when she saw Ryan.

"Ryan Foster, what are you doing here?" Lexie asked astounded.

"Come here, Lexie. Give me a hug." Ryan opened his arms and Lexie rushed towards him, throwing herself into his embrace.

"It's so great to see you." Lexie leaned back in his arms, grinning up at him. "How have you been?"

"Great. Couldn't be any better." Ryan replied.

"So what are you doing?" Lexie asked curiously, stepping out of his embrace.

"You don't know?" Ryan said surprised.

"Should I?"

"You know 'Hot Shot' over there but not me? That stings." Ryan joked.

"You are a Dragon?"

"Have you at least watched one game since we've seen each other the last time?"

"You know I'm not that into sports. So no. No game."

"You've never seen a hockey game?" Mark's voice came from the couch, his mouth set to a straight line, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "In your whole life? Are you even American?"

"Not all Americans are watching sports, especially not one where the players seem to like throwing their fists more than the actual game." Lexie stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, oh." Chloe said and Lexie turned around to look at Mark's sister.

"What?" Lexie asked confused.

"Big mistake." Ryan stated ominously.

"What did I do?"

"Insult his sport." Chloe explained. "You might wanna search for cover."

"What are you talking..." Lexie got interrupted when a hand suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked her around so that she was face to face with one angry Mark Sloan.

"Who gave you the right to judge hockey when you've never seen a game? It's about much more than fights." Lexie stared into his eyes, her stomach doing a flip when his eyes narrowed even further and he hissed. "But of course you are a woman. What did I expect?"

"Someone who worships the ground you are walking on?" Lexie asked, quirking an eye brow challengingly.

Ryan suppressed a chuckle when he watched both standing practically nose to nose, their voices laced with hardly contained anger. Mark might not see it, but he'd actually known Lexie pretty good back then and even though she was better in hiding her feelings now, he could see that she wanted Mark. The flying sparks were conspicuous. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. But it was actually no surprise that Mark was clueless. Ryan assumed Lexie was the first woman who stood her ground against him and not swooned the moment she saw him.

Ryan could see that Mark tried desperately to calm down. Mark's jaw tightened and Ryan expected him to shake Lexie every moment. It was time to interrupt the verbal sparing game between them before they would make out right in front of him.

"Easy, tiger." Ryan threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled Lexie towards him.

Lexie was glad that Ryan had broken the contact between Mark and her. If she would have felt his hand burning into her skin for one second longer, she would have just thrown all caution to the wind and stilled her curiosity by pressing her lips against his. She felt an almost unbearable desire to taste him. Shocked by her own feelings, she wrapped an arm around Ryan's waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

Mark's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist and Lexie was surprised to see something flashing up in his eyes when his gaze lingered a moment too long on Ryan's fingers around her upper arm. Could it be that he was jealous? No, no way. Mark Sloan wasn't the jealous type. But if he was? Did she even want him to be jealous? Looking at his face she could only give one answer. Yes! Her hands were itching to trail her fingers over his scruff, to explore his pecs and abs. She could hear her heart thumping in her ears. How the hell should she be able to admit him in her clinical trial without giving in to the need eventually?

Mark caught himself staring at Ryan's arm around her shoulder and had to practically tear his eyes away from it. Was he insane? He wasn't jealous, he was never jealous. But he definitely didn't like it. Maybe because her skin under his hand had felt so good. One second longer and he would have rubbed his thumb over it and leaned down to capture her lips. Standing in such close proximity to her, her scent had waved over him and he was glad that he wore sweat pants and not jeans so that he could hide his half erect state. This was getting ridiculous. Maybe he should just go out and find some nice woman he could take to bed, fuck thoroughly and throw out the next day. He just needed some orgasms to get her out of his system.

"Didn't you want to talk to me about some experimental therapy for my cartilage?" Mark asked angrily.

"Yes, of course." Lexie replied. "Sorry. I got a little distracted by Ryan."

Lexie threw Ryan a big smile and Mark's anger grew again. She was polite with anyone else, even genuinely affectionate towards Ryan. Why did she treat him as if he was a chewing gum stuck to her shoe? Never mind. As soon as he was out of the hospital after his shoulder surgery, he would just bang some strange woman. Just to blow off steam. It was just the lack of training and the fact that he hadn't had a good fuck in over three months. He would be fine.

"I don't have the whole day." Mark grunted.

"I leave you two to it. Lexie, can you give me your number? We should go out sometime."

"Great. I would love that." Lexie gave him her number and Ryan bend down and pressed a kiss against her cheek, almost laughing out loud when he saw Mark furrowing his brows.

Chloe grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out of the room, chatting vividly with him. When Lexie heard the door falling shut behind them she took a deep breath before she turned around to Mark again.

He was leaning against the kitchen table and watching her with these eyes that seemed to burn holes into her skin. Lexie gulped hard and walked towards him, picking up her bag from the floor where she'd dropped it when he'd spotted Ryan.

"Let's sit down." Lexie said quietly, slipping on a stool and putting her bag on the table, rummaging in its content, avoiding his gaze.

He remained standing for several seconds before he sat down beside her, leaning back casually, his shirt tightening around his upper body and Lexie's mouth went dry. Struggling to stay professional, she retrieved a brochure out of her bag before she looked up into his eyes, determined to get through this without embarrassing herself.

"I brought a brochure with me that explains the procedure in great detail." Lexie stated, glad that her voice sounded firm and confident. "But just to give you a short overview. We can remove some chondrocytes from the healthy cartilage of your knee via arthroscopy during your shoulder surgery. We then alter them, changing their genetic code through lentiviral transduction so that they will express BMP-2. It's a growth factor that instigates the agglomeration of stem cells which is the prerequisite for cartilage formation. The advantage of this procedure is that we will incorporate an 'on/off' switch. The cells are only producing BMP-2 if you take a certain antibiotic."

Lexie finished, staring at him, waiting for a response, but for several moments he only glared at her and Lexie started to feel uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze.

Mark couldn't believe that he actually got turned on by her acting all professional. The confidence she showed while talking about her work made her eyes sparkle and for just one second he'd forgotten that she annoyed the hell out of him. But this wasn't the time to think about the fact that she seemed to get under his skin because her trial actually sounded like it could have success.

"So that you can actually minimize the danger of excessive growth?" Mark asked thoughtfully, surprising Lexie completely.

"You've looked it up already?"

"Well, you weren't the first one who told me that my cartilage is ruined." Mark explained. "But until now the risk seemed too high to end up with cancer. But this sounds really promising. Can I think about it?"

"Sure." Lexie replied, still slightly impressed that he'd apparently done some research on the subject. "We won't need any extra time for the arthroscopy. So you can inform me of your decision Thursday night when you'll come in."

"Okay." Mark said quietly, standing up to accompanying her to the door.

Lexie's gaze dropped to his ass as he walked in front of her. The moment she stopped talking about her trial her mind was back to admiring his body. She was pathetic, but he really had an amazing body.

Blushing when he turned around and almost caught her checking out his ass, she stepped out of his apartment, a shiver running down her spine when her arm brushed against his.

"See you on Thursday." Lexie said quietly, looking up into his blue eyes, almost getting lost in them.

"See you." Mark replied softly and Lexie turned around, walking briskly towards the elevator.

Waiting for the cab to arrive, she refused to turn around to see if he was still standing in the door. But when the cab arrived and she stepped inside, she couldn't help looking up and locked eyes with him, her mouth opening in a silent sigh when his eyes burned into hers and she stopped breathing until the doors closed. Exhaling loudly, she slumped against the wall and asked herself what the hell just happened.

Mark eyes stayed glued to hers until the elevator doors closed before he stepped back into his apartment. Closing the door, he realized that they actually just had a civil conversation without throwing insults at each other and strangely he'd felt comfortable in her presence. This therapy approach sounded really promising, but what shocked him a little was the fact that he looked forward to seeing her more often if he decided to go through with the procedure. What was it about her that left him wanting to throttle and kiss her at the same time?

Mark rubbed his hand tiredly over his face. His shoulder ached and he decided that he would take some pills that would knock him flat. He could think about it when he woke up again. Right now his brain felt all jumbled and he couldn't form one straight thought. Hopefully the pills would also prevent him from dreaming about her, because when he closed his eyes he could still see her clearly in his mind, as if her picture was burned into his retina. He wondered if she'd also felt the sexual tension that had been buzzing between them the moment they'd locked eyes or if the feeling had been one-sided. Sighing heavily, he slumped into the couch, leaning his head back, staring aimlessly at the ceiling, asking himself if he'd gone completely insane now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I love to hear from my readers.  
**

**Okay, guys. I knew I would have to change the rating to 'M' eventually for this fic. It just happened earlier than I thought. LOL. I'm not writing hard core smut anyway. Only the normal 'romance novel' smut. After reading '**_50 Shades_**' I know what hard core smut looks like and mine isn't anywhere near that. :-) **

**Oh, and just because I like to cast actors for my original characters. I present to you Ryan Foster and Chloe Sloan. You know the drill, just delete the empty spaces.**

**img5. fotos - hochladen . net ****/ uploads / ****ryanchloeath0bvxwm4u . png**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Chloe and Ryan were sitting at the bar just around the corner of Mark's apartment, enjoying drinks at the bar after they'd eaten. During dinner they'd talked about her work and his. He was always interested to hear her stories about the war zones she'd been in. He always feared for her life when she was gone. But she was a war correspondent and she loved her job. She was Chloe. She needed to live such an adventurous life. She needed the kick.

Chloe loved hearing his hockey stories. He'd never hold back with telling her some juicy locker room tidbits, knowing that she wouldn't walk around and tell everyone what the boys of the Seattle Dragons talked about before and after a game.

Chloe slurped at her second jumbo sized cocktail, smiling broadly before she suddenly changed the subject, asking him what had been nagging at her since they'd walked out of Mark's apartment.

"So, you and Lexie?"

"What about me and Lexie?" Ryan asked, taking another sip of his scotch. It was his fourth after he'd already drunk two beers during dinner. He'd felt slightly tired and contemplated if his legs would shake a little when he would stand up.

"Ever sealed the deal?" Chloe took the straw between her lips, sucking another sip into her mouth and Ryan's eyes sharpened on her lips as they closed around the straw. He had definitely too much to drink.

"Why do you wanna know?" Ryan snapped back, tearing his eyes away from her lips.

"That's not an answer, Foster." Chloe shot back, her lips curling up into a pout.

"We were only friends." Ryan replied, his fingers tightening around the glass.

"Friends with benefits?" Chloe asked, cocking an eye brow questioningly.

"No, only friends." Ryan said. "Really good friends."

"Don't tell Mark that you were only friends."

"Why shouldn't I tell him?" Ryan asked surprised.

"To make him sweat a little." Chloe told him.

"Ahh, so you saw it, too?" Ryan chuckled, glad that she'd stopped using her lips for anything else than to talk. He didn't know what he would do if she would take one sip more of her drink.

"That they almost set the room on fire with sexual tension?" Chloe chuckled. "Yes, I saw it. I almost needed to fan myself."

"I have no problem to flirt a little with her." Ryan stated with a grin. "From what I've been seeing Lexie is going to agree immediately. She doesn't like his cocky attitude."

"No, she doesn't and I love it."

They were both grinning from ear to ear now and suddenly Chloe felt a flutter in her stomach as she looked into Ryan's eyes. A flutter of unwanted desire that spread down her stomach, right between her thighs. Maybe it was the alcohol in her system, maybe his gaze was just the final straw, maybe she was just completely crazy, but when Ryan threw some money on the bar a few moments later and they left, she grabbed his arm and slammed him against the next wall, crushing her lips on his, her hands curling around the lapels of his leather jacket.

Ryan was completely taken by surprise and needed a few seconds before he could react in any way. He wanted nothing more than to bury his hand in her hair and kiss her back, but she was drunk and he never took advantage of a drunk woman. Never. He gently pushed her back, waiting until her eyes opened slowly.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Ryan asked hoarsely, struggling with the unwanted desire her kiss had evoked in him.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Chloe replied innocently, licking her lips, smiling inwardly when he saw his eyes narrowing.

"I'm not sure." Ryan pressed out through gritted teeth.

"You're not sure?" Chloe leaned forward again, pressing another kiss against his lips. "It's called kissing."

"I know. But why are you kissing me?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"You find me hot?" His disbelieving tone brought a big smile on her face.

"Yes, I find you hot, Ryan Foster, and I'm being tipsy. I have to fly to Afghanistan tomorrow and I want you. Any complaints?"

"No." Against better judgment Ryan shook his head. "No complaints."

Ryan didn't know how they made it to his apartment without losing some clothes on the way. He was still slightly in shock that she jumped him like that, but she didn't give him time to think about more than her hot skin under his fingers, her mouth ravashing his. He didn't think about tomorrow, didn't think about the fact that he was in love with her and that she might only use him as a farewell fuck before she went to a war zone. But hell, he didn't care.

Chloe had actually no idea why she finally snapped. Why today. She was attracted to him since the first moment she met him, but until now she had been pretty good at hiding her attraction. He was four years younger than she and she never thought that he actually wanted her. But looking into his eyes tonight, seeing them slightly hooded with fatigue and the alcohol that cursed through his body, she just gave up to hold herself back.

She'd never kissed someone as hard as she was kissing him right now, she'd never been kissed so thoroughly before. He made her toes curl in her shoes, made her body ache for him. She wanted him. Badly. She had to restrain herself to not tear his clothes apart already in the elevator.

But the moment they stumbled through the door, she ripped at his clothes, tumbling with him to the couch. They didn't have time to get to the bed room. Overwhelmed by the urge to feel the other, they tore their clothes apart, didn't even bother with discarding them completely. The moment she freed him out of his boxer briefs she wrapped her hand around him, moaning into his mouth as she felt him hot and hard under her fingers.

Without releasing her mouth, he fumbled a condom out of his jeans pocket, slamming it into her hand, leaving it up to her to slide it down his length, before he plunged into her. Hard and deep. Pounding into her until they both fell over the edge.

The next morning Ryan woke, blinking sleepily, contemplating if he'd just dreamed having incredible hot sex with Chloe the last night. But when his eyes adjusted to the dim light in his bed room, he could see her putting on her clothes silently and he rumbled, his voice still hoarse with sleep.

"You have to go already?"

"My flight is in two hours."

Looking at him, the sheets barely covering him, Chloe had to remind herself to keep breathing. He was as hot as she expected him to be in the morning. The stubble covering his face, his hair disheveled, his eyes looking at her drowsily. Damn it, she would not fall in love with him. This was just supposed to be a one-night stand. Though she seriously doubted that she could stay away from him. The sex had been amazing. Every single round of it.

"No time for a quickie?" He asked, pushing himself up to lean against the head board and Chloe gulped hard when she followed the play of his muscles over his torso.

"No. No time for a quickie." Chloe smiled, putting her hair back into a ponytail, before she looked up at him, her tone suddenly serious. "Ryan, this was just a ..."

"I know. A one time only thing. I understand." Ryan replied quietly.

"Not that it wasn't fantastic." Chloe said.

"It was." Ryan smiled, a cocky grin on his face.

"I have to go."

"Be careful. Okay?"

"Ryan, I'm flying to a war zone." Chloe told him exasperatedly.

"I know." His quiet reply completely stole her thunder when she heard the concern in his voice. "Stay as much out of trouble as you can."

"You sound like Mark." Chloe replied. "He always worries about me."

"I worry about you, too." Ryan said earnestly, but when he saw the surprised expression on her face, a flicker of fear flashing up in her eyes, he added. "As a friend."

"I know." Chloe couldn't resist to lean down, caressing his cheek with her hand. Feeling the stubble roughly under her fingers, she gave him a quick peck on his lips before she rushed out of the room without looking back.

Ryan's eyes were still glued to the door through which Chloe had disappeared just seconds ago, asking himself if he would ever feel her lips under his again, if he would really never feel her body writhing under him again. He didn't want this to be a one time only thing, he wanted more. He just didn't know if he could convince her that she wanted more, too.

~M&L~

Mark couldn't believe that he was actually looking forward to see her. Every minute she would come to his room and he was excited like a teenager to see her again. He seriously needed to get a woman.

His head shot up when the door opened and she stepped into his room, looking all professional with her white coat, her hair pulled back so that it wouldn't get in the way. Looking at her bare neck, he wanted nothing more than to lick his way down from her chin to her collar bone. He contemplated if her pale skin would react immediately when he would suck it in between his lips.

"Mr. Sloan, how are you today?" Lexie asked in a neutral voice, looking up at him and Mark was slightly disappointed that he didn't see any hint of anger or passion in her eyes. He'd kind of enjoyed their battles. But it looked like she'd changed over the last few days and now he had to deal with an emotionless robot.

"I'm fine. Just glad to get the surgery over with." Mark replied quietly.

"Did you think about the trial?" Lexie stepped closer, her eyes glued to the clipboards in her hands.

"Yes, I would like to try it."

"Perfect." Lexie looked up, her gaze flicked only briefly over him. "If you would just sign these papers additionally to the ones you have to sign for the surgery, please?"

She held the two different clipboards towards him and he took them trying to catch her gaze, but she already busied herself with looking at his chart.

"Everything looks good. Till tomorrow then." Lexie said calmly, turning around and leaving the room without even looking at him, really looking at him, once.

Mark sat completely stupefied in his bed. She didn't even look at him. Just three days ago she was almost slapping him in the face and now she was acting as if nothing happened? What was wrong with her?

Mark shook his head, starting to read through the papers. Maybe it was better this way. She'd been in his thoughts way too much anyway.

Lexie was glad that she'd talked to him all professional. One look at him and all her good resolutions had been flying out the window. She'd fled the scene as soon as possible. She wanted him. As much as she wanted him the last time she'd seen him. How could you not melt when you saw those steel blue eyes in this handsome face? She needed to get a grip. She would see him more often in the future, now that he'd agreed to attend to her clinical trial. She had no clue how she should be able to get through it without kissing him.

~M&L~

The surgery went well and he was released from the hospital two days later with a letter for his personal physical therapist with all the documents he would need. She didn't really speak to him during these two days. She'd only told him about the success of the surgery and when it had been time to release him she'd showed up for a few minutes to tell him when she wanted to start with the trial.

It had bothered him more than he wanted to admit. But he was actually sitting in an exam room right now, waiting for her to show up to start with the procedure.

As she entered the room his heart skipped a beat and he tried to slam a lid on the unwanted desire that raced through his body. He wanted her. No matter how often he'd told himself over the last three weeks that she was just another ordinary woman, he couldn't get her out of his head. But she was as cold as the last time and Mark didn't like it one bit.

"I'll numb the area, but you will still feel the needle." Lexie said firmly.

"I know. I lost count of how often the doctor needed to drain blood out of my knees." Mark replied, glad that he'd chosen to wear shorts so that he didn't need to strip in front of her.

"Of course."

Mark had been led to an exam room with a CT unit in it and Lexie now adjusted the unit until she had a good look at his knee before she sterilized his skin with alcohol and inserted the needle, adjusting it while looking at the monitor until she reached the right place to inject the cell solution.

Mark only felt a slight pinch, but her hand on his thigh made a certain muscle a few inches above her hand twitch uncomfortable. He couldn't believe that he was getting aroused by her putting her hand on his thigh while stabbing a needle into his knee.

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying desperately to blend out the feeling of her soft skin against his before he would embarrass himself when she saw the bulge in his pants.

As Lexie looked up into his face after removing the needle, she was surprised to see his jaw clenched tightly. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she squeezed it slightly, saying apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't think it would hurt that much."

But when he opened his eyes, it wasn't pain she could see in them. It was pure lust and his eyes flickered to her lips and in an instant the room was charged with sexual tension. A shiver ran through her body, her hand tightening around his shoulder.

Mark leaned forward, his eyes never leaving hers, his hand snuck around her waist, pulling her towards him and when she was standing between his legs, he lifted his hand, cradling her cheek and a soft sigh escaped Lexie's lips as she involuntarily leaned into his touch. His thumb caressed her lips before he moved his hand into her hair, pulling her head towards him until their lips were only a hairbreadth apart.

Lexie could already feel Mark's breath on her lips, wanting nothing more than to close the gap and press her lips on his. But in the last second an inner voice told her that she shouldn't give in.

Lexie stepped back, pulling away from his hands and lips and without saying anything she turned around and walked out of the room. Mark gritted out an expletive, balling his hands into fists, his erection throbbing painfully in his pants.

"God damn it, woman." He hissed into the room. "You want it as much as I want it."

He needed a few minutes before he could leave the room. Until it wasn't visible for anyone that he had had a hard-on with which he could have pounded a nail into wood. He didn't know right now how, but he would get her in his bed. She just left him there all unsatisfied. The next time she would satisfy him. He would make sure of it.

* * *

**I promise we'll get to the M/L smut soon. They are just not there yet. :-)**

**I'm sorry that I'm neglecting my other stories a little bit right now, but this story is so much fun to write. But I've already started the next chapter of '**_We Won't Stop Fighting_**'. I hope I can finish it tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, the response to this story is knocking me out of my socks. Thank you so much for all of the amazing feedback. For all of you this one is extra long and extra hot at the end. I should start to make this story worthy of the M-rating, shouldn't I? ;-) I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ryan looked up in Mark's face when he held the beer bottle in his direction. He was a little concerned. They'd watched the last game of the Dragons together like they always did since the day Ryan joined the team and Mark decided to take him under his wings. Mark had been hard and judgmental when he had been listing all of Ryan's mistakes and Ryan had been furious at first until he'd realized that he actually learned a lot by listening to the much more experienced man. But Mark hadn't dissected his play like usual. He'd been actually eerily quiet and he looked as if he hadn't slept well in weeks.

"You'll return to training next week, right?" Ryan asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yes." Mark replied brusquely.

"Your shoulder is healing better than expected and your knee is better than ever before, right?" Ryan pressed.

"Yes." Mark repeated his answer.

"Then what's wrong with you?" Mark turned his head, raising an eye brow questioningly as his best friend. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I am happy." Mark said firmly.

"You don't look happy, Mark."

"I'm just restless. Anxious to get back on the ice." Mark stated, turning his gaze back to the sixty inch plasma screen.

"How is Lexie by the way?" Ryan asked out of the blue. "It's been a while since I talked to her."

"How should I know?" Mark snapped.

"Whoa, it was just a question!" Ryan raised his hands, furrowing his brows in confusion. "Isn't she your doctor?"

"You would think so." Mark grumbled, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked puzzled.

"She only gave me the first injection."

"Why only the first time?"

"I don't know." Mark replied harshly. "Some assistant showed up at my next appointment. I didn't talk to her since then."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing?" Ryan asked suspiciously. "Really?"

"Foster, just let us watch the last game again. Okay?" Mark asked with a tired voice. "The Rangers knocked us on our asses. I don't know why I even bother to get back on the ice. If we continue to play like last night, we won't make it into the playoffs anyway."

Ryan only raised one eye brow, deciding to not comment on Mark's outburst. Something was definitely wrong and he was pretty sure that the reason why Mark was in such a foul mood had something to do with the fact that Lexie had chosen to ignore him completely. But one look at Mark told him that he would not get anything out of him. It was time to give Lexie another call. He wanted to get to the bottom of it.

~M&L~

She did make the right decision. It was the best thing to do. Not seeing him again should have worked. But it didn't. She couldn't get him out of her head. Every night when she closed her eyes, his steel blue gaze haunted her, joined her in her sleep. Almost every night she woke up, trembling, her heart almost pounding out of her chest, still hearing his hoarse voice in her ear, telling her to let go.

It was frustrating, so she was actually glad when Ryan called, asking her if she had time to go out for a drink. She would take any distraction she could get if it would help with her obvious obsession over a certain man with salt and pepper hair and eyes you could get lost in.

She'd decided to stay away from anything stronger than the Shiraz that was currently standing in front of her. If she would start to drink cocktails she might end up having a hell of a hungover. The evening had been extremely pleasant so far. Catching up with Ryan, reminded her how much fun they had had back then. He was one hell of a good looking man, but her stomach didn't flutter when she looked at him. Maybe because she knew that he had definitely feelings for Mark's sister. She might had been distracted by Mark when she'd come to his apartment but she'd still seen the looks Ryan shot towards Chloe.

"So what's going on between you and Chloe?" Lexie asked innocently, sipping at her glass of wine.

"Nothing." Ryan said.

"Come on." Lexie leaned over and nudged him with her shoulder. "I saw how you are looking at her."

"I would have thought that you were too occupied shooting daggers at Mark to see anything else than his face." Ryan grinned.

"I didn't shoot daggers at him." Lexie replied.

"You did, Lexie. You did." Ryan's smile grew even wider when Lexie started to fumble nervously at her coaster. "So what's going on between you and Mark?"

"Nothing." Lexie used the same answer he had given her. If he didn't want to talk to her about Chloe, she wouldn't tell him anything about Mark.

"You know that you are driving him crazy, right?"

"Good." Lexie replied dryly.

"So you saying 'nothing', is anything but nothing?"

"Ryan, stop getting on my nerves." Lexie said peeved.

"You like him?"

"No, I don't like him." Lexie told him firmly.

"But you want him."

"Maybe." Lexie admitted. There was no point in denying it, Ryan wouldn't stop probing until she would tell him anyway.

"You are doing it on purpose?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Alexandra Grey, you little minx." Ryan chuckled.

"What?" Lexie asked innocently.

"You want him!"

"Ryan Foster, will you just stop putting your nose in other people's business?" Lexie scolded, feigning annoyance.

"I'm not backing down, Lexie." Ryan smiled. "It won't work. Besides, Mark is one of my best friends. But don't worry. I won't tell him. I like to see him work for a woman for a change."

"I didn't say that I want him."

"Do you wanna tell me that you don't want him?"

"Ryan, you sound like a nosy woman."

"Would it help if I'll tell you that it's working?" Ryan asked, trying a different approach.

"What is working?" Lexie took a big gulp out of her glass, signing the waiter that she wanted a new one before she turned her gaze back towards Ryan. "You annoying the hell out of me?"

"Yeah, that too." Ryan grinned. "But I meant driving Mark nuts."

"Really?" Lexie asked surprised, not able to keep the smugness completely out of her voice.

"Lexie, just admit it already." Ryan threw his hands into the air with exasperation and Lexie decided to give in.

"Fine. I want him." Lexie grumbled. "But he is Mark Sloan."

"Yes, he is. What's your point?" Ryan asked her, not sure what her problem was.

"I don't think I'm a one time only kind of woman." Lexie tried to explain. She really wasn't out for a one-night stand.

"So you want him more than once?" Ryan wiggled his eye brows suggestively.

"Ryan, just stop it." Lexie smacked her hand on his shoulder, chuckling slightly embarrassed.

"Why? Because I'm giving you dirty ideas?"

"Na, I had them before." Lexie replied dryly and Ryan almost choked on his beer.

"Hmm, so you want him but for more than a one-night stand?" Ryan asked. "Don't tell me you are in love with him?"

"No." Lexie shook her head vehemently. "God, no!"

"Good. I don't think Mark is a man for a longtime relationship, but a wild and hot affair. Yeah, he is definitely that kind of guy."

"Okay, I have to admit hot and wild affair sounds good." Lexie said, blushing slightly.

"If you promise me that you won't end up with a broken heart I will help you." Ryan told her.

"How?" Lexie asked curiously.

"Let's just pretend that _we_ are having a hot and wild affair."

"Hmm, you think that could work?"

"Lexie, I saw his gaze when I only put my arm around you. He'll be furious." Ryan smiled.

"I like the idea." Lexie grinned back. "But what about Chloe?"

"Chloe?" Ryan cocked an eye brow in question.

"Isn't she gonna get jealous, too?" Lexie clarified.

"Why should she get jealous?" Ryan asked puzzled.

"You definitely want her. Isn't it mutual?"

"I don't know." Ryan replied with an unsure voice.

"So we might kill two birds with one stone with your idea? If she has feelings for you, she will get jealous."

"Doesn't planning this ploy makes us a little juvenile?" Ryan asked.

"Come on, Ryan. You know Mark deserves it."

"You are right."

"So what do you have in mind?" Lexie asked excitedly, leaning towards him, eager to hear what Ryan would come up with.

~M&L~

Mark shook several hands while he was wandering through the VIP lounge. It was half an hour before the game and he just wanted to get something into his stomach as his gaze suddenly fell on a familiar person standing in front of the glass wall at the opposite side of the room. Sudden fury raced through him. What was _she_ doing here? Rushing through the room, he put his hand on her shoulder and jerked her around.

"What the hell are you doing in the VIP lounge?" Mark asked icily.

"Nice to see you, too, Mr. Sloan." Lexie replied calmly, smiling politely. "How is your shoulder?"

"As if you give a shit about my well being." Mark huffed, wishing she would stop smiling at him like this.

"I've operated on you, Mr. Sloan." Lexie reasoned. "Of course I want to know how you are doing."

"So that you can use me as another 'trophy' to catch new patients?" Mark's voice got low with hardly suppressed anger.

"Why so hostile?" Lexie asked.

"You know damn well why." Mark grunted.

"No. I have no idea." Lexie replied nonchalantly and she could see a muscle twitching in his cheek as he clenched his jaw.

"Who let you in here?" Mark asked, almost shouting.

"Ryan invited me." Lexie stated quietly. "He told me that now that I've patched up the infamous Mark Sloan I should know more about the sport."

"I thought you hate hockey."

"I never said I hate it." Lexie replied. "I just said that from the little I've seen so far it doesn't look very appealing."

"Damn, woman." Mark gritted out through clenched teeth. "It's a sport. It doesn't have to appeal!"

"I thought I would give it a second chance since Ryan seems to love it so much." Lexie said, ignoring completely his outburst.

"You and Ryan getting close lately?"

"You can say that." Lexie affirmed. "Sharing old memories so to speak."

"Old memories, huh? I see." Mark huffed. "I have to go. I have to stay with the players."

Mark turned around sharply and walked stiffly out of the door and the moment he disappeared through it, Lexie turned around and looked back down at the ice, a big grin splitting up her face. It was so much fun to rile up Mark Sloan.

~M&L~

"Dr. Grey! Nice to meet you here." Chloe greeted her.

"Mrs. Sloan!" Lexie took her outstretched hand and shook it. "I didn't know you were back from Afghanistan already."

"Just came in last night." Chloe explained. "But please call me Chloe."

"Only if you call me Lexie."

"Deal."

"So do you actually ask someone with your job how the trip was?" Lexie asked.

"Of course you can ask." Chloe told her. "It was … exhausting, thrilling, exciting, tiring … business as usual."

"You seem to love your job."

"I do." Chloe replied. "I know many people don't understand why I'm doing what I'm doing but I just have to do it. I don't know if this makes sense."

"I completely understand." Lexie said. "Having a photographic memory and rushing through high school and college I know exactly what you mean. I had my share of strange looks over the years."

"I can imagine." Chloe chuckled. "So what brings you here? Did Mark invite you?"

"No, Ryan invited me."

"Ryan?" Lexie thought she could hear a hint of jealousy in Chloe's voice. Well, maybe Ryan's plan would help him as much as it would help her.

"Yes. He thought it's time that I learn how this game works. So I'm pretty sure I'm going to be completely lost."

"I'll try to explain to you what's going on."

"That would be great. Thanks." Lexie replied relieved.

~M&L~

Chloe had made good on her promise and tried to explain the game to her, though all the rules still went a little over her head. But she definitely appreciated the after party where all the players were gathered at the VIP lounge.

"Okay, I admit." Lexie whispered into Ryan's ear. "The Dragons definitely have some hotties in their team."

"And I'm one of them, of course." Ryan said cocky.

"Are you fishing for compliments?"

"Na, I know I'm ruggedly handsome."

"You are so full of yourself."

"Come on, you know you love me." Ryan teased, pulling her into his chest.

Lexie immediately wrapped her arm around his waist. Leaning back, a laugh escaped her when she saw him looking puppy-eyed down to her. She had to admit he'd played his role perfectly. They looked as if they were madly in love and couldn't keep their fingers from each other. If it didn't work she still enjoyed the evening immensely.

"Look at them. All cozy. It's disgusting." Chloe huffed, watching the pair on the other side of the room.

"What do you care?" Mark asked after he'd followed her gaze and spotted Ryan and Lexie, their arms wrapped around each other. He ignored the stab of jealousy he felt, concentrating his thoughts on his sister. He'd decided that he'd completely overreacted when he'd seen her before the game. He would just ignore her for the rest of the evening.

"I don't care." Chloe replied.

"Chloe?"

"What?"

"Are you jealous?" Mark asked carefully.

"Aren't you?" Chloe shot back.

"I asked first." Mark replied, not willing to talk about Lexie right now.

"Yes, I'm jealous." Chloe sighed.

"Since when are you and Ryan an item?"

"You don't disapprove?" Chloe jerked her head around and looked surprised at her brother.

"Why should I?" Mark asked calmly, shrugging his shoulders. "Ryan is one of my best friends."

"But he is four years younger than I."

"Who cares?" Mark said nonchalantly. "So since when?"

"We fell into bed with each other after Lexie came to your apartment." Chloe admitted. "I don't know. It just happened."

"And you want more?" Mark asked.

"God, Mark." Chloe groaned. "I'm a war correspondent. I don't have time for a relationship."

"Chloe, do you want him?"

"Yes, I want him." Chloe said quietly.

"So go for it." Mark said. "Don't think about it! Just take what you can get."

"Will you, too?" Chloe asked him, watching his face carefully.

"Pardon me?"

"Go for it?"

"Go for what?"

"Mark!" Chloe slapped her hand against his arm. "If looks could kill, Ryan would be dead by now."

"You are over exaggerating." Mark stated calmly.

"No, I'm not." Chloe insisted. "You just told me to go for it. Why aren't you making your move?"

"I don't think she wants me." Mark couldn't believe that he just said it out loud.

"You're Mark Sloan." Chloe replied. "Every woman wants you."

"Except for her. Apparently."

"I think I've never seen you being self-conscious when it comes to women before."

"I don't know." Mark shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably. "She is different."

"Yeah, I can see that." Chloe said.

"But you should give it a try. Go over there. Get your man back."

"Of course you are only suggesting it out of altruistic reasons?"

"Of course. Only in your best interest." Mark grinned, shushing her away with his hand. "Now go!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going."

Chloe wandered over to the two, tipping on Lexie's shoulder, waiting until she turned around before she said. "Can I borrow him for a sec, Lexie?"

"Sure."

Chloe grabbed Ryan's hand and dragged him to the door, almost shoving him through it. After a few steps she let go of his hand, stopping mid-stride, kneading her hands before she finally turned around to look into his face.

"What is going on, Chloe?" Ryan asked concerned. She was acting weird.

"I lied." Chloe blurted out, not in the mood to ease into the subject.

"What?" Ryan asked perplexed. He hadn't seen her in weeks. He hadn't even talked to her since she'd left his bed room, and now she was standing right in front of him as stunning as always, making absolutely no sense.

"I lied the last time we saw each other." Chloe clarified.

Ryan couldn't recall anything she told him that could have been a lie. But maybe she wasn't talking about something she'd said but something she did. The thought made his stomach churn and he hissed. "Why are you feeling the need to tell me that you faked your orgasms?"

"Faking my ... are you freaking kidding me?" Chloe snapped. "I could hardly catch my breath. You rocked my world."

"I did?" Ryan asked baffled before a smug grin appeared on his face.

"Yes, you did." Chloe replied softly.

"Then what are you talking about?" Ryan leaned against the wall, trying to read her features.

Chloe gulped hard, closing her eyes for a second before she told him what exactly she was talking about. "I want more."

"More from what?" Ryan asked, hoping that she was talking about him.

"You." Chloe whispered.

"Just to be clear here." Ryan replied, his hand trailing over the bare skin of her upper arm. "You want me?" As Chloe only nodded he continued. "For more than one night?"

"I can't promise you for how long." Chloe told him, lifting her hand to thread her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck. "But yes, I want you and definitely for more than one night." Chloe pulled him down and pressed her lips on his, sighing when he opened his mouth to meet her tongue with his.

"Let's go." Ryan said hoarsely, as he finally managed to tear himself away from her for a minute.

"What about Lexie?" Chloe asked breathlessly. "Shouldn't you tell her that you are leaving?"

"Don't need to."

"I don't understand."

"We were only pretending." Ryan explained.

"Pretending?" Chloe asked before it suddenly dawned on her. "Oh! To spite Mark, I guess?"

"Yes." Ryan said. "Did it work?"

"Oh hell, yes, it worked. His manly ego has shriveled to the size of a dried raisin. He believes she doesn't want him."

"Believe me, she wants him."

"As much as you want me?"

"Maybe. Can we go now?" Ryan asked impatiently. "I missed you."

"You mean, you missed my naked skin."

"No. I missed all of you."

Chloe blinked surprised but Ryan only grinned and pressed a kiss on her lips before he walked with a hurry towards his car, his hand firmly wrapped around hers as if he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't run away. As if there was any chance that she would run.

~M&L~

"So it seems Ryan and Chloe won't come back. Seems you've lost your lover." His deep voice caused a shiver to run down her spine but she managed to not let it show on her face how much he affected her.

"Ryan is not my lover." Lexie replied firmly.

"He is not?"

Mark leaned forward, invading her personal space and looking up in his face she was pretty certain he was doing it on purpose. He wanted to intimidate her by his sheer height and she had to admit it worked. She could see his pulse beating at the side of his neck and in an instant she'd lost all the power she'd thought she had over him. He was a pro. Not only on the ice. She didn't know how she could think even for a minute that she had a chance against him.

"I need to use the restrooms." Lexie shoved him aside and walked briskly out of the door, but she could feel that he was following her.

"So your shared memories didn't include sex?"

"Didn't I already tell you that I'm not talking about sex with you?" Lexie replied exasperatedly.

Turning around she already raised her hand to pinch him with her finger, but he'd followed her so close that she smacked straight into his chest and Mark wrapped his arm around her waist so that they wouldn't lose their balance.

"Finally, right where you belong." Mark's suddenly hoarse voice brushed over her cheek.

"Huh?" Lexie muttered incoherently, unable to form any coherent thought as he felt his hand at the small of her back. Her nose was buried at the base of his neck and the completely unwelcome wish to lick over his Adam's apple popped up in her head.

"This is going on long enough." Mark growled, walking forward without letting her out of his arms until she felt her back hitting the wall. Leaning his upper body back, Mark's gaze burned into her eyes, his lower body shifting into hers and Lexie took in a sharp breath when his erection pressed into her. "Just for your information, I'm going to kiss you now. You have two seconds to object."

Lexie only stared baffled up into his face, unable to move any muscle, having apparently no access to her brain right now. It had obviously just plummeted between her thighs, making her nipples hard on its way down. It had finally happened. Her body had overpowered her brain and when Mark leaned down and crushed his lips on hers, she immediately pressed her body into his, her hands moving up to his head, her fingers clawing into his hair as his tongue darted into her mouth, while his hands were digging into her waist.

His kiss was pure, uncontrolled passion. He didn't hold anything back and Lexie could already feel her skin burn when he kissed her with such ferocity that his scruff scratched almost painfully over her chin. But she didn't care. She kissed him back as hungrily as he kissed her while his hand trailed down her thigh. Scooping her leg up, he bend his knees before he pushed up again, thrusting his erection deeply into her pelvis and Lexie moaned under his lips, surprised when she almost came only by him rubbing his jeans clad erection against her. What would happen when she would finally feel him inside her?

Her breasts were pounding, her clit was pounding, her walls were clenching painfully as if they were already anticipating the feeling of him filling her. Her nipples screamed for attention and she wanted nothing more than his hands on her naked skin.

Mark hadn't expected such a response from her. He could feel her hard nipples rubbing against his chest, felt her center grinding against him and he almost lost control. She had driven him completely insane over the last few weeks so that he almost took her right then and there, only a few feet away from the VIP lounge.

Getting caught wasn't the problem. Mark wouldn't care. He had already a bad reputation. No one would be shocked. But he wanted to take his time with her. He wanted to fuck her over and over again until she was so sore that she couldn't take him in anymore. Over the last few weeks only the thought of her had made him hard in an instant. She would pay for making him feel so weak. She was a woman like any other. She would beg him for more.

Wrenching his lips from hers, he stared down into her flushed face and when she opened her eyes slowly an uncomfortable feeling settled into his stomach. She was beautiful. Letting go of her leg, Mark stepped back, tugging at his jeans to release some pressure, well aware that her gaze dropped down to his hand. Mark waited until she looked up again before he took her chin firmly in his hand so that she had to stare into his face.

"I'll give you two hours." Mark said huskily.

"Two hours?" Lexie breathed, hardly able to form any words.

"I'll expect you to knock at my door in two hours. We are going to fuck the hell out of each other." Mark replied harshly. "No argument. Two hours, Lex."

Mark pressed another hard kiss on her lips before he turned around and left her. Lexie stood panting against the wall, following him with her eyes until he rounded the corner, her body still humming. She tried to be affronted that he'd actually ordered her to his apartment. But if she was honest, right in that moment, she couldn't come up with one good reason why she shouldn't obey. She had two hours. Two hours to get ready for hopefully one of the most mind-blowing nights of her life.

* * *

**This, my friends, is a cliffhanger. :P I know, I know. How can I end it there? Well, we have to build up the tension, right? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Okay, people, the two hours are almost up. The chapter you've all been waiting for is finally here! :-) It's Mark and Lexie we are talking about, so expect it to be very, very, VERY hot. Setting the sheets on fire hot! Not to forget that Ryan and Chloe need to release some tension, too. Bottom line … this chapter is full to the brim with smut. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

They couldn't even wait until they arrived at Ryan's apartment. He'd pulled into a parking bay after Chloe couldn't keep her fingers away from his body, and he'd almost rammed an oncoming car, when she'd opened his fly so that she could wrap her hand around him.

The moment he'd turned the key to shut the car off, Chloe had been all over him. Ryan had pushed back the seat to make room for her to climb on his lap. Like the last time they didn't even get completely naked. They just opened their shirts, Ryan flipping open her bra so that he could press his hands against her breasts.

They had struggled to get their pants off, hitting their elbows and knees several times and Chloe had actually wondered how the hell they had gotten so horny that they couldn't even wait until they were behind closed doors. No, they did it in the car. As if they were some horny teenagers. But Chloe couldn't stop. She wanted him inside her. With a desperation that almost scared her.

When they'd finally managed to get rid of their pants and underwear, he'd torn the foil packet open with his mouth, rolling the condom down over his length and Chloe hadn't even waited until he'd removed his hand before she'd lowered herself on him.

"I definitely missed this." Chloe whispered as she began to rock her body against his.

"Me too." Ryan groaned, lifting his hips to bury himself deeper in her. "Oh yeah, me too."

Pulling her head down, he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her hungrily. Chloe's movements became erratic and she threw her body back to take him deeper into her and Ryan almost felt a physical pain when he watched her come apart on top of him. He almost shouted it out how much he loved her, but instead he leaned forward and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and Chloe cried out, her orgasm shooting through her, taking him with her and she crushed down on his chest, panting heavily against his shoulder for several minutes until her breathing finally slowed down.

"I don't think I've done this since high school." Chloe straightened herself, lifting her hands to pull her hair back.

"You did a lot of guys in cars?" Ryan asked, folding his hands behind his head, grinning up to her.

"A few." Chloe replied nonchalantly.

Ryan sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her a mischievous glance before his mouth closed around her nipple, sucking it in.

"Ahhh." Chloe moaned and Ryan scraped with his teeth over it, suppressing a smug grin when she pressed his head further into her. "But they were definitely not as skilled as you are."

Ryan licked one more time over her erected nipple before he leaned back again, replying smugly. "I have years of practice.

"Of course." Chloe rolled her eyes and Ryan's smile grew even bigger.

"I only have to change the condom and I can show you more." Ryan wiggled his eye brows suggestively, lifting his hip an inch to show her that he was already getting hard again.

"Your appetite is definitely that of a teenager."

"Hey, I didn't hit thirty yet." Ryan felt her stiffen and immediately added. "We all know women don't need any time to recover. You should milk me as long as you can."

Chloe laughed out loud, enjoying the sexual innuendo. "How many condoms are you carrying around with you anyway? You expected to have sex tonight?"

"I'm a famous hockey player." Ryan puffed his chest out. "I'm always prepared. Besides, I did get sex. What kind of proves my point."

"Well, I'm actually over thirty and as much as I would like you to put on a new condom, I think we have to move this to your apartment." Chloe said apologetically.

"You know that this would be a great opening to mock you … but I'm not gonna do it." Ryan replied.

"Ohh, the gentlemen code?"

"Sort of." Ryan wasn't ready to tell her that it had nothing to do with the gentlemen code but with the fact that he loved her. He didn't want to scare her off by saying these three words. Not so soon anyway. He hoped that one day she would be happy to hear them, though.

~M&L~

Lexie sat in her car a few blocks away from Mark's apartment, biting nervously on her bottom lip. There were still fifteen minutes left of his ultimatum and Lexie's hand already reached for the ignition, determined to just drive home and forget about his sinful order. But just in the moment her fingers curled around the key, her cell started to chirp and she grabbed it quickly, glad when she saw Abigail's name on the screen.

"Hey, Abigail."

"Where are you? I'm definitely in the mood to do some bar hopping." Abigail's excited voice came over the line and Lexie contemplated for a second if she should just have a girl's night and forget about the whole Mark thing, but she knew that Abigail would bite her head off if she would ever find out that she chickened out on a night with Mark Sloan.

"Can't." Lexie replied.

"Why? Do you have other plans?" Abigail asked slightly disappointed.

"You can say so."

"Don't be so cryptic. Do you have a hot date?" Lexie could imagine her friend jumping up and down with excitement because she had a hot date.

"Won't say it's a date." Lexie tried to explain. "But hot? Yeah, that definitely describes him."

"Who? And why didn't you tell me?" Abigail said reproachfully.

"It just came up two hours ago."

"Wait a sec." Lexie could almost hear the wheels clicking in Abigail's head. "Weren't you at the hockey game today?"

"Yes, I was." Lexie said.

"So with whom did you hook up? I can't believe you are actually going on a date with a complete stranger. How adventurous of you?"

"He is actually no stranger." Lexie replied, waiting for the inevitable explosion, already holding the phone away from her ear.

"But if you just met him ..." Lexie could hear the shark intake of breath before Abigail shrieked. "Holy crap. It's Mark Sloan? You have a date with Mark Sloan and you didn't text me immediately? Are you out of your mind?"

"I told you it's not really a date." Lexie put the phone back to her ear, trying to calm her down.

"What do you mean?" Abigail asked confused.

"He told me he wanted to see me at his apartment in two hours to fuck the hell out of me."

"Hooooly craaaap!" Abigail shouted. "Come again. I think I misunderstood you."

"No, you heard right."

"How the hell did you get from not speaking to each other for weeks to him telling you that he will fuck the hell out of you?"

"I have actually no idea how it happened." Lexie pressed her forehead against the steering wheel, once again realizing how insane this whole situation was.

"What? He just came up to you and said 'Let's go have a nice fuck'?" Abigail said bluntly.

"No, first he kissed me senseless and showed me how impressively build he is." Lexie sighed, remembering his hard body pressing into hers.

"You kissed Mark Sloan?" Abigail asked completely stunned. "Damn, girl. I would have expected you to call me right away."

"I was busy."

"With what? Pressing your breasts into him?"

"I had to go home and shower." Lexie explained.

"Ahhh, you needed a cold shower so that you wouldn't combust right away?"

"Something like that."

"So how much time is left until the two hours are up?"

"Ten minutes." Lexie replied quietly.

"Ten minutes? Get your ass over there and wrap your legs around him." Abigail almost shouted at her and Lexie imagined that if she would be here she would drag her to his apartment door, just to make sure that she would really go inside.

"I'm already in front of his apartment, Abs." Lexie confessed.

"Good girl. I knew you would come around eventually." Abigail said. "So now to the most important question. What are you wearing?"

"Nothing special." Lexie lied, looking down at the dress that looked as if it was painted on her.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire."

"I'm not lying." Lexie tried to convince her. "Why should I put any effort into my clothes? It's only Mark Sloan. I don't want to impress him."

"Liar, liar, …." Abigail almost sang.

"Okay, enough with the singing."

"Only if you tell me what you are wearing." Abigail pleaded.

"Fine. Strapless dress, high heels, updone hair." Lexie finally gave in.

"What dress?"

"The maroon one."

"Good choice. That means you are not wearing a bra, right? That is going to drive him nuts."

"Maybe." Lexie smiled, actually hoping that the dress would have this exact effect on him.

"Take off your panties, too."

"Excuse me?" Lexie stuttered. "Are you crazy?"

"Come on, Lexie. Don't tell me you aren't tempted." Abigail replied, adding tauntingly. "Imagine his face when he realizes that you aren't wearing _anything_ underneath."

Lexie hesitated a few seconds, before she shook her head. "No, I'm not going all slutty on him."

"You don't know what you are missing. Imagine his fingers slipping under your dress and finding no barrier. He could slide right in."

"Oh my God, Abs." Lexie groaned. "Stop talking so dirty. I hope you are not in the hospital right now."

"No. Parking lot. So I can talk dirty as much as I want." Abigail replied. "I'm sure his hands are amazing. Have you looked at his fingers? All long and ..."

"I'm hanging up now." Lexie said sharply, a blush creeping up her cheeks as an image of his hands slipping under her dress popped into her head.

"Okay, I'll stop. But when will you ever get the chance again to live out your naughty fantasies? And don't deny it! You have them. Every woman does."

"I don't think I can do it."

"For God's sake. Just let go. For once. Have dirty and wild sex. And while you are at it throw some kinky in, too."

"Bye, Abs." Lexie hang up on her, inhaling deeply. There was no way now that she would drive home. Only the thought of him waiting for her made her stomach tighten with anticipation. She would go and fuck Mark Sloan.

~M&L~

Mark smiled smugly when he heard the knock at the door. She was here. He opened the door, wanting to greet her all cocky, but the moment he saw her he had a hard time to keep his jaw from dropping. She was wearing a dress that hardly covered her ass, she'd pinned her hair up and had put on make-up that accentuated her dark brown eyes and her lipstick screamed 'kiss me, kiss me' at him. He had to admit she knew how to handle her weapons.

Somehow Lexie thought he'd managed to get even hotter. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, the first two buttons open, revealing a V of his chest that made her want to trail her tongue over his skin. The black pants were hugging his amazing legs and when she saw that he was standing bare-footed in front of her, she wished she hadn't listened to Abigail's advice as the arousal shot straight into her core.

"Hey." Mark's quiet voice startled her and she looked up into his eyes, the hunger in them almost knocking the breath out of her.

"Hey." Lexie breathed.

Mark stepped aside and winked her in. Lexie walked inside but sudden shyness made her refuse to turn around to him, but she could hear him behind her, could feel his body almost touching hers as he raised his hands to her hair. "You look beautiful. But I like it better when your hair is down." Carefully he began to pull out all her hairpins so that lock after lock cascaded down her back. When he'd removed the last pin he pushed her hair to one side, leaning down to brush his lips against her neck. "You smell good." His tongue licked over her pulse point and he murmured. "And you taste good."

His hands trailed down the side of her ribcage, closing them around her waist and he pulled her back into him, pressing his erection firmly into her and Lexie's eyes fluttered shut. His fingers spread over her stomach, trailing down until he abruptly stopped and almost snapped into her ear. "Lex, are you naked underneath?"

"You said we are going to fuck the hell out of each other." Lexie whispered. "I didn't think I have to bother with underwear."

His fingers tightened, pulling the dress up until he was able to slip his fingers underneath. He brushed his fingers over her thighs, breathing hoarsely into her ear. "How thoughtful of you." Lexie's legs began to quiver as his fingers trailed upwards. All Lexie could think about was Abigail's comment about his long fingers and she almost jumped when he slipped one fingertip insight her. "Fuck, you are already dripping wet."

Lexie held her breath, waiting for his finger to push deeper into her, but he didn't move. "Tell me, Lex. Do you like that?" Mark flicked his thumb over her clit and her hips jerked forward, a moan escaping her lips. "Tell me."

"I ..." Lexie tried to say something but Mark drew lazy circles over her clit now and Lexie's stomach clenched and the words remained stuck in her throat.

"Do you want me to get you off with only my fingers?" Mark whispered hoarsely. "I can do that." Mark pushed his finger completely into her, pumping it in and out. "Or I can go down and lick you to an orgasm. Though making you come only by sucking at your nipples sounds appealing, too." Mark's other hand brushed over one of her erected nipples before he suddenly pulled at her dress so that it slipped down over her breasts and Mark circled her nipple before he twirled it carefully between his thumb and forefinger. "But maybe I don't need my mouth at all." Mark slipped his finger out of her, his hand only resting on her stomach and Lexie was embarrassed when a whimper escaped her and Mark whispered. "I have ten fingers."

Lexie arched her back as he plunged two fingers into her while he simultaneously tugged almost painfully at her nipple and she felt the first ripples of an orgasm rolling through her body. But suddenly Mark stepped back and Lexie groaned out loud, turning around to see why he'd stopped.

Seeing Mark's smug grin and feeling suddenly embarrassed to stand in front of him with her dress bunched around her waist, being almost completely naked in front of him, she decided that offense was the best defense and after all she wasn't seventeen anymore. She knew how to play men.

Lifting a hand she trailed one of her fingers over her nipple, licking her lips and the grin dropped from his face and his eyes darkened with desire when Lexie slipped her hand slowly down her stomach, her fingers stopping shortly before she reached her pubic hair. "I have ten fingers myself. I can do it myself if I want." Mark gulped hard, his eyes glued to her hand and Lexie slipped it further down, her fingers disappearing between her thighs. "What about giving me one while you are inside me?"

"With pleasure." Mark rushed forward, his lips crushing on hers while his fingers fumbled to get her dress over her head. Lexie slipped her hands under his shirt but suddenly impatient she growled into his mouth, taking his shirt between her hands and ripped it open.

"That was Armani." Mark mumbled above her lips, as Lexie roamed with her hands over his chest.

"Don't care." Lexie replied, her fingers already working on his belt. Lowering the zipper, she brushed with her fingers over his erection and Mark hissed air into his lungs when she shoved her hand into his boxer briefs, her fingers tightening around him and she hummed under his lips. "Impressive."

Mark groaned, wrenching his lips from hers so that he could get rid of their remaining clothes. Standing completely naked in front of each other they both stood still for a few seconds. Lexie licked her lips as her gaze traveled over his body and she sighed. "Ahhh, I knew your body would be amazing."

"Thanks for the compliment. Right back at you." Mark replied huskily.

Stepping closer he pushed her gently back until her back hit a piece of furniture. Mark's hands tightened around her waist and he whispered. "Hop up."

He lifted her up, stepping between her open legs. Reaching for a condom he held it towards her, waiting for her to take it. "Put it on."

Lexie's hands trembled slightly as she ripped the foil packet open and slipped the condom down over his erection. Looking up into his eyes, the desire slammed into her. Laying her hands on his chest, she leaned forward to seal his lips with hers, scooting forward towards the edge of the dresser, groaning loudly when he didn't make any move to slip into her.

"What are you waiting for? A written invitation?" Lexie growled.

"Tell me you want me." Mark spoke hoarsely.

"I think that's obvious."

"I want to hear it out of your mouth."

"What if I don't say it?"

"I'll get you to say it." Mark told her determined. "You want to feel me inside you. But like I said … I can make you come only with my mouth and my fingers, and I have all night."

"Is this a threat?"

Mark took his penis into his hand, rubbing it once over her clit before he slipped down to her entrance without pushing into her. "Say that you want me." She had to admit defeat. She wanted him.

"I don't want to want you." Lexie breathed. "But I want you."

"Say it again."

"I want you."

With one thrust he drove completely into her and Lexie bit her lip as he stretched her almost painfully. He was perfect. Thick and long. He took her with deep thrusts, hitting her G-Spot every time and Lexie crushed her lips on his, not wanting to scream out in pleasure.

Suddenly Mark stopped inside of her and lifted her up into his arms. Lexie wrapped her legs immediately around him and he walked slowly towards the bed room, his lips never leaving hers. Lowering her slowly onto the bed, he slipped out of her and stood up. Lexie looked up at him quizzically, wondering what he was waiting for. But the glint in his eyes made her gulp hard.

"Turn around."

Lexie's legs trembled as she turned around and kneeled onto the bed. Mark positioned himself behind her, pausing briefly at her entrance, growling. "Now, I'm going to fuck the hell out of you."

Plunging into her, Lexie cried out, not able to stop from groaning his name as he pounded into her without mercy. He didn't make love to her, it wasn't sex. He was fucking her. Showing her that she had no chance to hold anything back. She quivered, panting heavily. She wanted to feel embarrassed that she enjoyed being taken like that, but the sensations he awoke in her body felt just too good.

His hand slipped around her waist and he pulled her up, his pace quickened and Lexie wrapped her arm around his neck, drawing his head down to hers, kissing him hungrily while his hands slid down her body, kneading her breasts. Lexie couldn't take it any longer, she felt as if she would explode any second. As if Mark could read her thoughts, his hand slipped between her thighs and his finger rubbed over her clit while he pushed with every thrust deeper into her.

"Come for me, Lex." Mark growled, his tongue plunging into her mouth. "Come for me."

His hoarse voice pushed her over the edge and her walls clenched around him as a mind-blowing orgasm rushed through her body. Mark's thrusts became erratic as her walls fluttered around him and her body jerked in his arms before he pushed one more time into her and his own orgasm crushed down on him.

~M&L~

Lexie stared at the ceiling, her breathing finally back to normal after several minutes. She had to give it to him. That had been definitely the best sex she ever had. When she heard Mark move beside her, she turned her head, surprised that he was standing beside the bed a hand stretched out towards her.

"Come on."

"I don't think I can stand up."

Mark bend down, taking her into his arms, walking into the bath room. "That was just the beginning."

Mark walked towards a door on the other end of the room and when he opened it steam came out of it.

"No way, Mark. I can't do it in there. I'm going to have a heart attack."

Mark chuckled, pushing the door close with his foot. "It's not that bad." He put her down on the bench that was already covered with towels and Lexie arched one brow quizzically. "You were pretty sure of yourself, huh?"

Mark only smirked, sitting down beside her, pressing her gently down until she was laying flat on her back.

"What are you up to?" Lexie asked him.

"Shhh!" Mark pulled her legs apart, his hands trailing up her thighs. "I want to see all of you." His finger trailed hardly palpable over her folds and he inserted his finger slowly into her, sliding in and out, watching her face intently, a sigh slipping over her lips as his finger massaged her walls.

Lying down between her thighs, he slid his finger out of her. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he pulled her towards him. Grinning up to her, he said. "Round two."

Mark leaned down and his tongue flicked against her clit, making her hips jump. Mark's hands pressed against her stomach as he stroked with his tongue over her folds. Lexie took in a sharp breath, writhing against his mouth. Parting her folds with his fingers, his tongue darted out to taste her, plunging into her and Lexie's hand shot into his hair as he trailed his tongue over her clit while he slipped two fingers into her, driving her to another climax and when she shattered under his mouth and fingers the unwanted thought flashed through her brain how she should ever be able to find another man who could satisfy her like he did.

~M&L~

Lexie had lost count of how often he'd made her come. He did make good on his promise and fucked the hell out of her before she'd finally fallen into an exhausted sleep. He had made her come with his mouth, his fingers and his cock. Over and over again. Every muscle in her body ached and her nipples felt sore. She had been thoroughly fucked and she'd enjoyed every second of it.

Stretching her legs she realized that she was already wet again. Did she even have dirty dreams about him? Lexie opened her eyes slowly, looking at the clock on the nightstand. It was three in the morning and she wondered sleepily if she should wake Mark up. But then she felt Mark's hand slipping between her thighs and his hoarse voice breathed into her ear. "About time you woke up."

As his finger slipped immediately into her, Lexie couldn't suppress a whimper and he stilled in her, asking softly. "Should I stop?"

Lexie shook her head even though his finger moving inside her felt uncomfortable. But her stomach already clenched in anticipation and she couldn't deny that she wanted him. Again.

He spooned her from behind, slipping carefully into her. "I know you are sore. But the night is not over and I want you."

Lexie could only groan when he began to thrust into her in an excruciatingly slow pace. She had to bite her lip to keep her emotions in check. This was too close to making love. His hands caressing her body while he massaged her inner walls in a steady rhythm. His lips brushed over her shoulder, her neck, her jaw as if she was something precious. She hadn't expected that he could even make love. She'd expected him to have wild sex all the time. So this hit her square in the chest, making her feel a tug in a region she didn't want to feel anything while she was with him. She didn't want to have feelings for him. This was supposed to be only about having hot sex. Her heart wasn't supposed to get involved.

"You feel so good, Lex. So tight."

Lexie closed her eyes, shuddering out a shaky breath. His hand slipped down her stomach and disappeared between her thighs. Lexie hadn't thought that her body would be able to have another orgasm. But when his finger stroked softly over her while he thrust into her the waves crushed down over her again. More intense than ever.

She wanted to protect her heart. But it was too late. The waves of her orgasm washed away the last remnants of the wall she'd put around her heart. He needed only one night to make her fall in love with him and Lexie couldn't believe that she was like all the other women. Smitten by his sexual prowess and his good looks.

She needed to get out of his bed as fast as she could. But when Mark slid out of her and turned around, pulling her into his chest, she couldn't resist spending a few more hours in his arms. Just a few more hours and then she would turn away from him. Physically and emotionally. She had to. Before he would break her heart.

Mark wrapped his arm around her, drawing her close until her head rested on his chest. "Go back to sleep." He brushed his lips over her forehead, pulling the sheet up to cover them both. A few minutes later he could hear her breath even out but he couldn't fall asleep.

Something had been different. This woman was different. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such slow sex. Mark almost wrinkled his nose in disgust, because when he'd woken up with a hard-on in the middle of the night and looked at her lying beside him in bed, he hadn't thought about fucking her again. He wanted to take her slow, wanted to cherish every inch of her gorgeous body. Maybe it was just the lack of sleep that let Mark admit that there might be a difference between having sex and making love. Not that he was in love with her but it had definitely been different. Not the meaningless fucks he had with all the other women. Maybe it was because she was the most challenging woman he'd ever met. But whatever the reason was, Mark was determined to savor every second of it until she would fall in love with him and he had to kick her out of his life.

~M&L~

Lexie stood beside his bed, staring down at his still figure. Tears welled up in her eyes and she scolded herself to stop being that pathetic. He would never fall in love with her. This was not a fairy tale. This was real life and as hard as it was to leave him, it was better that way. She would forget him eventually. He wasn't the only man on this planet. One day she would find the right one.

Leaning down Lexie put a sheet of paper on the pillow beside him, not able to stop herself from giving him a last kiss. He stirred slightly but thankfully he didn't wake up and Lexie walked to the door, turning around one last time and even though she hardly knew him, her heart still broke a little when she realized that she would never see him again.

~M&L~

When Mark woke up, his hand involuntarily searched for her and he felt a slight pinch of disappointment when he opened his eyes and saw that she was not in his bed anymore. He should have been glad that he didn't have to deal with the awkwardness of the morning after, but somehow he would have liked to have one more round of sex with her. When his eyes fell on the sheet of paper on the pillow beside him, he furrowed his brows. Sitting up, he reached for it to read it.

_Thank you for the night _

_Lexie_

"Thank you for the night?" Mark blinked disbelievingly at the note, closing his fist around it. "Thank you for the night?" He shouted, throwing the ball of paper angrily against the wall. "Is she fucking kidding me? I fucking gave her at least six orgasms and she just got up and left and thanked me for the night? No woman is sneaking out of Mark Sloan's bed."

He jumped up, fury racing through his body. He was the one who threw them out. Not once had a woman voluntarily left his bed or apartment. Throwing on some clothes, he grabbed his keys and rushed out of the door, slamming it shut behind him. He knew that her shift had started half an hour ago. At least at the hospital she couldn't run away from him.

* * *

**Okay, tell me what you think. Was it enough heat? I have to admit I couldn't help myself. Mark and Lexie took over the control and wrote the chapter by themselves. :-) But I can tell you that the story will not be all about smut from now on. I have so much more planned for them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I was actually working on a new chapter for 'Bad Timing' but then this story hadn't stopped pushing my muse. So here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"I could get used to this." Chloe hummed appreciatively, her nose buried in her coffee cup.

"Used to what? Having someone who makes you breakfast?" Ryan asked, shooting her a smile over his shoulder.

"That too. But I actually meant the view."

"The view?" Ryan looked confused out of the window. It wasn't that bad of a view but there was definitely better ones in Seattle.

"Not that view, silly." Chloe chuckled. "You."

"Me?" Ryan asked surprised.

"You have an amazingly hot body." Chloe clarified, her eyes trailing over his body, enjoying the fact that he hadn't bothered with putting on a shirt.

"You think?" Ryan cocked an eye brow, a smug grin appearing on his face.

"As if you don't know damn well that you have a body to die for."

"Believe me. It's damn hard work."

"I definitely appreciate it."

Ryan leaned back against the kitchen counter, folding his arms in front of his chest. His sweatpants were hanging so low on his hips that Chloe wouldn't be surprised if they would slip down any second and suddenly something deep inside her shifted. She could feel her heart pounding up in her throat. It wasn't only his body she loved, she was pretty certain right here and there she was falling in love with him and only the thought made her dizzy.

"We need to have rules." Chloe said, trying to shove the unexpected feelings back in a box, trying to distract herself with his body.

"What rules?"

"For example, you being shirtless all the time when we are alone." Chloe deadpanned.

"I think I can manage that." Ryan smirked.

He unfolded his arms and pulled her towards him so that she was pressed flush against him. "But that would mean we would spend more time in bed than anywhere else."

"Who is talking about a bed?" Chloe looked at him, raising an eye brow provocatively and Ryan's eyes changed from amused to blazing with fire in a heartbeat, making her stomach tighten.

He leaned down taking her face between his hands, his tongue trailing along her bottom lip and as she opened her mouth with a sigh, he swept in, his fingers digging almost painfully into her skin when he walked her backwards until her back hit the kitchen table. With one swift move of his arm, he sweeped the surface clean, the dishes cluttering to the floor but he only swooped her up on the table, his fingers already opening her robe, his mouth and fingers being everywhere on her body, tugging, nibbling, driving her crazy.

As he shoved his sweatpants down, standing gloriously naked in front of her, he looked at her thoughtfully and Chloe propped herself up on her elbows, opening her legs invitingly.

"Do you trust me?" Ryan asked softly.

"Trust you?" Chloe furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Are you on the pill?"

"Yes."

"So, do you trust me?"

Suddenly Chloe understood what he was asking. If she wouldn't have known him so well she would have probably said no. But she knew him for five years now and even though he was a famous hockey player, he had never been the type who slept around. She did trust him and if she was honest she wanted to feel him inside her without any barrier between them.

"Yes." Chloe whispered, locking her eyes with his. "I do trust you."

Ryan stepped closer, climbing up on the table with her, lying down between her legs. Brushing his fingers over her cheeks, he lowered his head, his lips barely touching hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth as he pushed slowly into her.

Chloe moaned under his lips as the feeling of him inside her overwhelmed all her senses. The moment she felt his hot skin inside her she was completely lost. She loved him. It had hit her completely unprepared but it had happened. She was in love with Ryan Foster.

Ryan almost came the moment he slid into her for the very first time without protection. Her moan shot straight into his groin and his balls tightened. But he intended to take her slow. He engaged her in a sultry kiss, his hand trailing under one of her knees pulling it up so that he could thrust deeper into her and Chloe arched her back, her fingers digging into his back. He quickened his pace and Chloe cried out loud as she shattered around him and a few thrusts later he spilled his release into her.

When they'd been able to move again, he'd helped her up from the table. No one saying a word. Something had changed. They both felt it.

Chloe put on her clothes in complete silence. She didn't even want to look up into his eyes, afraid that he would immediately see it in her eyes that she'd lost her heart to him. She didn't even know if he felt the same or if he just enjoyed the admittedly amazing sex. They hadn't time for a talk anyway. She would fly to Irak tonight. Maybe being away from him for a few weeks would help, though she highly doubted it.

After she'd shoved her feet into her shoes and tied them up, she turned around walking briskly over to him, pulling his head down to give him one last hard kiss before she rushed to the door but Ryan's voice stopped her dead in her tracks, her hand already on the door knob.

"Chloe?"

Looking back over her shoulder she said quietly. "I know. I'll be careful."

Before he could say anything she slipped out of the door, shutting it softly behind her.

~M&L~

"So, tell me already. How was it?" Abigail asked excitedly.

"I'm not the 'kiss and tell' type. You know that." Lexie replied.

"Lexie!" Abigail whined. "You can't do that to me. I need to know. Just tell me. Is he as good as his reputation?"

Lexie turned around, looking at her best friend, remaining silent for almost a minute before her mouth began to twitch and she almost laughed out loud when she saw Abigail drumming impatiently with her fingers on the table.

"Better."

"How much better?"

"He is like a drug." Lexie sighed. "I could get completely addicted to him."

"Could?"

"This was it, Abs." Lexie said determined. "One night. One night of earth shattering sex."

"And now what? You just turn around and forget about him?"

"I have to. He is … he is just too intense."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Abigail hissed outraged. "Why do you refuse yourself mind-blowingly fantastic sex?"

"Yeah, I would want to know the answer to that question, too."

Lexie couldn't move a muscle when she heard the deep voice behind her. It had to be a dream. She just imagined hearing his voice but one look in Abigail's face told her that she wasn't imaging anything. The languishing look on her best friend's face could only mean one thing.

Turning around slowly, she looked at the one man she'd expected to never see again in her whole life, except on her TV screen. His ruffled appearance made him even more attractive. It wasn't fair that he looked that damn good in old sweatpants and a hoodie that had seen better days.

"What are you doing here?" Lexie asked harshly.

"I need to talk to you."

"Mr. Sloan, I don't think ..." Lexie stopped in mid-sentence as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the next room, shoving her in.

Closing the door firmly behind him, he stepped closer and Lexie took involuntarily a step back, being stopped by the wall hitting her back.

"Mr. Sloan?" Mark planted a hand beside her face, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "Do I have to remind you that only six hours ago my cock was buried deep inside you?"

"Nope, no reminder necessary."

"I sure hope so." Mark growled. "Maybe I should record your screams next time because you apparently forgot that you were begging for more."

"That was just in the heat of the moment." Lexie replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, heat is the perfect word to describe it. Do you want to tell me that you didn't enjoy it?"

"No, it was pleasurable." Lexie had to bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing out loud. She wouldn't be surprised if steam would come out of his ears any second.

"Pleasurable?" Mark hissed. "Try freaking mind-blowing fantastic. Because that's what it was."

"Maybe."

"Not maybe. Definitely. So tell me ... why did you sneak out?"

"We had a great night. I would have thought you would be grateful."

"I'm not done with you. And what exactly was this shitty letter? Thank you for the night?" Mark gritted out through clenched teeth. "It sounded as if you thanked me for a nice date. I'm not a man whore. So don't treat me like you've paid for it."

Lexie's lips trembled and she bit her bottom lip before she opened her mouth and closed it again immediately.

"What?" Mark snapped, as he saw the sudden change in her eyes, the subtle shifting of her body towards him.

"Nothing."

Mark looked at her closely, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth when he saw her blushing. "You are turned on?"

"Nope."

"Shall I prove that you're lying?" Mark asked, the challenge evident in his voice.

"How would you want to do that?"

"I'll bet when I would slip my finger under your scrubs and slide it between your legs you are already wet and ready for me."

"You wouldn't dare."

Mark lowered his head, his lips brushing over her jaw before he whispered hoarsely into her ear. "Want to find out?"

"Mark, I'm at work. We can't ..." Lexie took in a sharp breath as his hand slipped under the waistband of her scrubs and under her panties, his finger sliding directly into her.

"I knew it!" Mark growled triumphantly. "You can't deny it. You want me."

"Okay, you've convinced me." Lexie sighed, her hips jerking involuntarily forward when his finger pushed deeper into her. "We are both single. Why not have some fun with each other for a little while longer?"

"Exactly!"

Mark removed his hand reluctantly out of her panties. Smirking, he raised his hand and put the finger that had just been in her into his mouth, licking it clean and a hot ball of desire shot straight into Lexie's stomach. Damn, he was good.

To stop her stomach from fluttering and to avoid melting into a puddle in front of his feet, Lexie leaned forward, pressing a kiss against his mouth tasting herself on his tongue while her hand slipped down his stomach, pressing against his erection, raking her fingers over it, glad that he'd only thrown on some sweat pants. Her hand trailed down further, closing carefully around his balls, massaging them gently and Mark groaned deep in his throat.

"Okay, Hot Shot. Bring it." Lexie raised her hands, pressing them against his chest. She couldn't believe what she'd just agreed to. Just a few hours ago she'd left him, certain that she would never see him again, and just now his finger had been deep inside of her and she'd just told him that she wanted to have sex with him again. This could only end badly. She knew that she had already deeper feelings for him but she couldn't help saying. "Whenever and wherever I want?"

"At your beck and call." Mark grinned.

"I like that."

"But it goes both ways."

"What do you mean?" Lexie asked curiously.

"The booty calls." Mark explained.

Lexie tilted her head, grinning up at him. "Okay. So whenever someone feels the need ..."

"They'll give the other a call."

"Under one condition."

"Which is?" Mark asked.

"Even though this is only about sex, I want it to be exclusive. No sleeping around with other people."

"I think you'll keep me occupied."

"You betcha!" Lexie replied, walking towards the door.

"Lex?"

"Yes?" Lexie turned around in the open door, looking at him quizzically.

"Tonight. After the game. I'll send someone to get you."

"Excuse me?" Lexie asked confused.

"I just called you." Mark said, a big grin splitting up his face.

"You are insane." Lexie chuckled.

"I just felt the need."

"Of course." Lexie replied sarcastically.

"So you'll come?"

"It's your first game after your injury, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll come."

~M&L~

She was standing in the VIP lounge, staring down at the ice. She still didn't understand much of the game but she had to admit that Abigail had been right. He was amazing on the ice. The Dragons had won the game and were now officially in the playoffs.

"Dr. Grey?"

Lexie turned around, looking at the strange person who'd just addressed her.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Grey."

"Mr. Sloan wants to see you."

She followed him downstairs until they were rounding a corner and Mark was leaning nonchalantly against the wall. His hair was still damp with sweat and he looked as if he'd only taken off his gear and slipped into sweatpants and a shirt.

"Thank you, Clive." Mark said to the man who had accompanied her. Grabbing her hand, he walked in the other direction and the moment Clive was out of sight Mark opened the next door and pushed her inside.

It looked like it was some kind of storeroom and even though she wouldn't admit it out loud, being with Mark in this confined space turned her on.

"You haven't even showered yet." Lexie said to him the moment he turned around.

"No. I'm pumped up with adrenaline and I couldn't wait to see you. Do you mind?" Lexie looked him up and down and a big grin split up Mark's face. "Ahhh, you like having me all sweaty?"

"It should be disgusting, but … must be some primal instinct. And I like you in sweat pants."

"You do?"

"Yes, easier access." Lexie smirked, her eyes traveling down his body, stopping at the apparent bulge in his pants.

"You can take them off easier, too."

"Really? I had no idea." Lexie mocked him.

"Come here."

The moment Mark's lips crushed on hers all playfulness was gone, swept away by the desire that crashed down on them. His hand slipped under her skirt, his thumbs hooking into her panties, shoving them down. She tugged at his sweatpants, pulling them down, wrapping her hand immediately around him the moment his erection sprang out of its confines.

Mark groaned loudly, pulling her hand away. Looking up at him surprised, he just pushed her gently against the wall before he bend down and retrieved a condom out of the pocket of his pants.

"You've come prepared."

"Why do you think I've dragged you into a broom closet?" Mark asked with a husky voice, ripping the foil packet open, slipping the condom over his length. "To chat?"

"Well, some parts of our bodies are gonna chat. Sort of." Lexie replied.

"Chatting?" Mark snorted. "Never heard this expression before. So let's have a chat then. Hop up."

Lexie wrapped her legs around his waist and Mark paused briefly, locking eyes with her before he pushed into her, taking her hard and fast. Lexie bit down on his shoulder to stifle her moans as her orgasm ripped through her, almost knocking the breath out of her, Mark pounding into her until his body went stiff and he followed her over the edge.

After they'd put on their clothes again, Lexie looked up in his face wondering if you could see it on her face as much as on Mark's that they just had insanely hot sex. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she tried to smooth her hair down, knowing that it was a futile attempt. Everyone who took a closer look at her would see that she'd just been fucked.

Mark opened the door slowly, checking if no one was around before they both stepped out of the closet. Turning around to her, his hands closed around her face and he leaned down giving her a toe-curling kiss.

"Until next time then?" He asked softly.

"Until next time." Lexie replied barely above a whisper.

Lexie walked around the corner, her legs trembling slightly, asking herself if she'd went completely nuts now. Having a hot affair with Mark Sloan was the most stupid idea she'd ever had, considering that every time she saw him she fell in love with him a little more. If she wasn't careful the fire he was evoking in her would burn her to ashes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sometimes life just throws you a curveball when you expect it the least. It's nothing huge, just something I wished I wouldn't have to deal with because it shouldn't have happened. I should have kept my mouth shut. I blame the alcohol. As if I don't know that it loosens your tongue. Some things are better left unsaid. **

**Well, so I'm glad to disappear in this alternate universe for a while. I need a break from real life. It's emotionally exhausting sometimes. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was late and the streets were eerily quiet at two o'clock in the morning. He'd argued with himself if he should call her today. He was exhausted and he'd finally given up to find arguments against calling her. He wanted to be with her. Over the last four weeks there was hardly a night where they didn't end up together when he was in town and not on tour with the Dragons. He couldn't keep the silly grin from his face every time her name flashed over the screen.

They had had mindblowing-fantastic sex. Wherever and whenever they needed the other. Sometimes Mark felt as if he was a teenager again. Horny like hell. But if he was honest this was the closest he'd ever been to a real relationship. They not only had sex, they talked for hours. But Lexie had insisted to keep it hidden. She didn't want the media to go crazy over them. She told him that she might feel the need to have him, but she didn't want to deal with the paparazzi that would inevitably haunt her if they would find out that she had something going on with Mark Sloan.

Mark told himself that he didn't care, that it was only in his interest when they kept it a secret. But it had still stung a little that she only wanted to use him for sex and nothing more. Either they met at some crazy place and had incredibly hot sex, risking to get caught, what made the whole 'keeping it a secret' agenda of Lexie kind of ridiculous, or they met at his place where she could sneak out every morning.

Some mornings he woke up before her, kissing her awake, making her come over and over again, wanting to remind her why she kept coming back to him almost every night. He wasn't fed up with her yet. Not at all. He still wanted her, couldn't get enough of her and when she trembled under him, arched her back and screamed his name, he was sure that he couldn't get enough of him either. He was determined to keep it that way as long as he could.

But today was different. His shoulder was pounding, his knee was acting up again, his whole body was telling him that he was really thirty-six and he didn't like it one bit to be reminded that his career was coming to an end soon. They'd won the game tonight. But it had been hard and one of the Pittsburgh Penguins had hit him hard, right into his eye socket and even though Mark had put on some ice immediately he could feel how his eye swelled shut more and more from minute to minute.

Maybe for that reason he'd called her around midnight, asking her if he could come over. He'd never been at her apartment before and he'd been pleasantly surprised when she'd actually told him that he could come by. Mark didn't want to read more into it than he should. Maybe she just wanted to have sex. But he was actually looking forward to see her, to feel her arms around him, to bury himself inside her. He'd seen her last four days ago and he'd missed her. More than he wanted to dwell on right now. He just wanted to get to her apartment as soon as possible.

~M&L~

Lexie didn't know what had gotten into her. He'd never been here before. She'd never let him come to her apartment because it would mean that she couldn't get away whenever she wanted and sometimes being in his presence was just too much. But his voice had sounded so beat and she had heard the tiredness. She couldn't say no to him. Not when his voice sounded all exhausted and she felt the urge to kiss it better.

So now he was on the way over to her and everything in her tightened with the thought of kissing him in a few minutes. She'd missed him even though she didn't want to miss him, even though she'd tried desperately to keep a barrier between her heart and him. But it wasn't working as well as she would have liked. When she was together with him he wasn't the arrogant asshole she'd expected him to be. He was kind and funny. Making her laugh and making her almost cry when he cherished her body with his, making her almost explode under his hands and mouth.

She knew she should have just send him home the first time he'd come to the hospital after their first night together. The smartest way would have been to just show him the door and throw him out. But she couldn't and every night she spent with him made it even harder to keep her distance.

The knock at her door jolted her out of her reveries. It didn't matter now. He was here. Walking slowly towards the door, she braced herself, pulling up all her defenses, but the moment she opened the door and saw him leaning against the door frame with one eye almost swollen shut her heart squeezed painfully and she almost heard how the walls around her heart crumbled down again. There was no escape. She had to deal with the fact that she was madly in love with him.

~M&L~

Mark hadn't expected the joy that rushed through his body as she opened the door. She didn't wear any make-up and was wearing only casual clothes, but Mark was certain that he'd never seen a more beautiful woman in his whole life. Stepping inside, he wrapped his hands around her face, drawing her towards him, pressing his lips against hers, a happy sigh almost escaping his lips when she melted into his arms.

Lexie almost give in into his desperate kiss, but she'd seen his eyes being shadowed over with tiredness, could feel the exhaustion radiating in waves from his body and suddenly she couldn't have sex with him. Not right now. Not like this. She didn't question herself why it was probably a bad idea to just take care of him. She just needed to do it.

"Mark?" Lexie leaned back, lifting her hand to his face, her fingers brushing tentatively over his eye. "What happened?"

"It's nothing." Mark replied brusquely, her soft touch making him feel weak. He was a hardcore hockey player. One black eye wouldn't keep him from having sex. He pulled her more firmly into his body, his teeth tugging at her lower lip and Lexie kissed him back for a few seconds before she stepped back, pressing her hands against his chest.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"I'm fine. Can we just have sex?"

Lexie looked at him with a scrutinizing gaze and he almost began to squirm. He felt as if she could look right through him and he didn't like to be analyzed.

"What?" Mark snapped. "Didn't you say that I can come over?"

Lexie stayed silent for a few more seconds before she trailed her hand over his chest, wrapping it around his neck. She knew she had to coax him into what she wanted to do. He wouldn't admit if his life depended on it that he was too exhausted to have sex and that he needed to relax. So she bit her bottom lip, her eyes searching his and she whispered with a seductive voice.

"I actually wanted to take a bath before you called. Do you want to join me?"

Mark's eyes lit up and his fingers brushed over her bottom lip as he leaned down and rasped into her ear. "That sounds very promising. Lead the way."

Lexie took his hand and walked slowly towards the bathroom. As they were standing in front of the bath tub, Lexie bent down and adjusted the temperature before she let the water run into the tub. Turning around, she raised her hands unbuttoning his shirt slowly button by button, her hands slipping under the fabric the moment the shirt fell open, relishing the feeling of his muscles under her fingers, slipping the shirt over his shoulders.

Mark's eyes felt shut and he exhaled a long breath when her hands roamed over his body. The whole ride over to her apartment he had been looking forward to that. Her hands and mouth on him. He could feel her hands trailing down his stomach, opening his belt gently, lowering the zipper and pulling his pants and boxer briefs down his legs.

Mark opened his eyes slowly, looking down at her as she lifted her head, smiling up to him, before she turned it, pressing a kiss against his shaft and Mark involuntarily rocked forward. He was standing completely naked in front of her now and she had still all her clothes on.

Straightening herself, Lexie slid her body along his, sealing his lips with hers, giving him a searing kiss before she leaned back.

"How about you already step in? I'll be right back."

Mark looked confused after her but the steam that rose up from the water was just too tempting and when he lowered himself into the hot water he had to stifle a groan when his muscles welcomed the heat.

Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes, waiting for Lexie to reappear. When she walked back into the room, she had two glasses of wine in one hand and a cool pack in the other.

"Lexie, I've told you ..." Mark said exasperatedly, but Lexie interrupted him. "Just stop complaining. Okay? Your eye doesn't look good. Just put the ice on and shut up."

Mark smirked upon hearing her commanding tone and stretched out his hand to take the cool pack, actually glad when he could press it against his already throbbing temple.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Blinking up to her with one eye, he wondered why she was still wearing all her clothes. "I thought you wanted to join me."

"Not yet." Lexie replied.

"What do you have in mind?" Mark asked confused.

"Scoot forward."

"What?"

Lexie took of her jeans and pushed him gently so that she created a small space between his back and the tub. Mark already turned his head, wondering what she wanted to do when he felt her legs beside his arms as she sat down on the edge of the tub.

"Your shoulder is acting up, right?"

"How do you know?"

"I'm an orthopedic surgeon, Mark. I've seen how you favored your other arm."

"Yes. It feels a little uncomfortable." Mark admitted.

He couldn't avoid to groan when her fingers dug into his tense shoulder, trying to loosen his taut muscle.

"Ahhh!" Mark moaned out in pleasure. "This is fantastic."

"I know." Lexie's fingers on his shoulder felt magically. His whole body relaxed as she massaged the muscles in his upper back, pressing her fingers into his neck.

"I could get used to this." Mark said quietly, feeling her hands pause for a brief second before she continued to knead his muscles.

"Don't! It's a one time only thing."

"Really?" Mark turned his head, smiling broadly at her. "What if I make it worth your effort?"

"Meaning?" Lexie stilled her hands on his shoulders and Mark threw the cool pack on the tiles, turning so that he could wrap his arms around her waist.

"Mark!" Lexie shrieked when his wet hands soaked her shirt. "I'm still wearing my clothes."

"Not my problem." Mark growled pulling her into the tub with him.

"You are gonna pay for this." Lexie pouted.

"How?" Mark smirked smugly.

"No sex tonight?"

"As if you could stay away from this." Mark replied, pushing his hips up to make her aware of his prominent erection.

"Good point." Lexie sighed, rubbing against him. "But not in the tub."

"Why not?" Mark asked, nibbling at her ear lobe.

"Not good for your old body."

"Is this a challenge?"

"No, actually not." Lexie straddled him, pulling his head towards her, leaning her forehead against his. "It's much more comfortable in bed and I need to get out of these wet clothes first anyway."

"Okay, I can see your point."

Lexie stood up and looked down her body, her shirt dripping into the water. "Just tell me how I should peel myself out of this."

Mark braced his hands on the edge of the tub and pushed himself up and Lexie's breath caught in her throat as he was standing in front of her with water trailing down his gorgeous body, the black eye only emphasizing the sharp edges of his face.

"Let me help you with this." Mark growled, pulling the shirt over her head, his fingers brushing over her nipples on his way up.

He peeled off her panties and bra, his mouth descending on her nipple, sucking it in so that Lexie took in a sharp breath, the heat immediately shooting into her groin. He licked once more over her erected peak before he trailed his tongue up to her neck, threading his hands into her hair.

"Let's take this to the bed room." Mark said hoarsely, pressing his lips against hers, engaging her into a passionate kiss before he leaned down suddenly and scooped her up into his arms.

"Put me down." Lexie said breathlessly, but Mark only grinned at her and stepped out of the tub with her in his arms, walking into the bed room, throwing her on the sheets.

"We are making the bed all wet." Lexie whined.

"Don't care." Mark replied, covering her body with his, pressing his erection into her. "I want you. Now."

Lexie looked up into his eyes, shuddering when she saw the desire blazing in them. Licking her lips, she whispered huskily. "Dresser. Top drawer."

Mark leaned forward, pulling out the drawer and grabbing a condom out of it, pressing it into her hand. Lexie ripped it open, pulling it over his length and the moment her hands were back on his waist he pushed her legs apart, plunging into her with one deep thrust.

Their slick bodies slapped together as he took her hard, making her moan with every thrust. Lexie dug her fingers into his skin, her body trembling under his. She was his. With every fiber of her body. Crying out his name when she shattered around him.

When she fell apart under him, Mark bit his lip. Thrusting even deeper into her, as her walls fluttered around him, groaning out loud when his orgasm slammed into him. He'd never experienced such intense sex before. With her everything was different. Lexie was the first woman who got under his skin and he had to admit that he cared about her more than he'd ever had for any other woman.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing from my readers. And happy 4th of July to all Americans!  
**

**I actually had planned to include more in this chapter but then it totally got out of hand and I thought that it could stand on its own like this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Where are you going?" Mark mumbled, tightening his arm around her waist.

"Bathroom." Lexie replied sleepily, pushing his arm gently away.

When she came back into the room, Mark leaned against the head rest, the sheet barely covering his midsection and Lexie couldn't resist to snuggle into his chest as she climbed back into bed with him.

"I thought you would sneak out." Mark stated calmly. "Like usual."

"This is my apartment. Why would I sneak out of my own apartment?"

"Habit? You never stay to wake up with me."

"Does that bother you?" Lexie asked cautiously, her fingers drawing lazy circles over his chest while she almost held her breath as she waited for his answer.

"A little." Mark finally admitted after a few minutes of silence.

"Why?" Lexie asked, pushing herself away from him so that she was able to see his face.

Mark didn't avert his gaze but waited almost a minute while he was staring into her eyes before he replied quietly. "Lex, we are not having an affair. We're almost spending all of our free time together. We ..." Mark took in a deep breath. He could almost not believe it himself what came out of his mouth next. "We are in a relationship, aren't we?"

"Do you want to be in one?" Lexie asked, not giving him an answer. She was afraid giving him too much would mean that she would just invite him to break her heart.

"You are one evasive woman." Mark replied slightly annoyed, not knowing what she wanted to hear from him. Women really were a mystery most of the times. He wasn't even sure if they understood themselves sometimes.

"Maybe."

"You are not willing to meet me halfway?" Mark huffed.

"Nope." Lexie replied, shaking her head slightly.

"Okay, fine!" Mark folded his arms across his chest, his eyes sparkling slightly amused. "Yes, I want a relationship. A real one."

"What does that 'real' relationship imply?" Lexie asked, her mouth twitching up into a smile.

"First of all, no more hiding." Mark explained and Lexie groaned out loud, slumping headfirst into her pillow.

"The media is going to have a field day." Lexie mumbled into the pillow.

"They'll calm down eventually." Mark shrugged it off.

"Second?" Lexie turned her head to face him.

"Second, ..." Mark's gaze turned more serious as he raised his hand and cradled her cheek. "I hate using condoms. Of course I always did in the past. But I've never been in a real relationship before and you can't imagine how much I want to feel you. Really feel you."

He knew that she had an IUD. She'd overheard her talking about it to Abigail and since then he couldn't stop thinking about having sex with her without a condom.

"As tempting as this sounds ..." Lexie replied, scraping together all her will power to refuse him. Alone the thought of him being in her without any barrier between them, his flesh touching hers, shot a hot ball of desire into her stomach. But she'd never been careless and she wouldn't start now. "Sorry, Mark. But we are not together for over six months and considering your history with women ... I do trust you that you've used protection every time but ... I'm sorry. As long as I don't have a negative HIV-test in my hands the protection stays."

"I get checked out every half year." Mark said. "I can let you look at my chart."

"Like I said. I know that you didn't sleep with anyone else since we started this relationship ..."

"Believe me, I wouldn't be able to even if I want." Mark interrupted her. "You are wearing me out."

"Yeah, I just can't get enough of you." Lexie grinned, pressing her body flush against his.

"Apparently."

"We can talk about it when you'll do a test after the six months. If we are still together then."

"Already sick of me?" Mark asked, only half-joking.

"Not yet." Lexie replied. "But you never know."

"You're really making me wait for such a long time?"

"Yep, I do. I'm a doctor, Mark. I'm not taking any risks."

"Okay, I understand." Mark told her before he straightened himself, pushing her gently back by her shoulders until she was sitting up in front of him. "But don't complain when it'll become too much."

"Too much?" Lexie asked.

"Well, since I'm not that sensitive with all this rubber between us I need more." Mark explained, a smug grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Mark Sloan, you are incorrigible." Lexie replied, slapping her hand against his chest.

"I just thought you deserve a fair warning." Mark chuckled, wrapping his hand around hers.

"About what? You nailing me as often as you can?" Lexie huffed.

"Yep. As long as this last barrier remains, we are gonna fuck the hell out of each other. After that ..." Mark trailed off, suddenly realizing that he'd almost told her that they would make love.

"What do we do after that?" Lexie asked curiously. "Stop having sex?"

"No. I'll show you how much more intense it can get when you are really feeling him."

"Him, huh?" Lexie cocked an eye brow, continuing teasingly. "Don't you have a name for 'him'?"

"Don't need one." Mark smiled when her gaze dropped to the apparent bulge under the sheets. "He speaks for himself."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Wanna feel it, too?" Mark smirked, already throwing off the sheets. Grabbing her feet, he pulled her under him, pinning her body into the mattress.

"Very much."

~M&L~

"Mark, what ..." Lexie got cut off when his mouth crushed onto hers and he shoved her into her apartment. Breathlessly she asked herself if it would ever go away. This intense desire, the need that sometimes overwhelmed them at odd hours and places.

Just this morning they'd agreed to call what they had a relationship and kind of celebrated it with a few rounds of sex. How it was possible that only a few hours later he'd almost knocked her door down because he apparently was too impatient to wait any longer wasn't really understandable.

He tore at her clothes while his tongue swirled around hers and dizziness overcame her when he swept her off her feet and pushed her against the next wall, his fingers digging into her thighs as he almost jerked her upwards, wrapping her legs around his waist and Lexie realized that he was already completely naked, though she didn't know how he'd managed to get rid of his clothes that fast.

She could feel him against her and she needed all her will power to shake her head. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him away gently, almost giving in when his eyes burned into hers.

"Mark, as much as you want it to be longer it's been only about twelve hours until our talk this morning not six months." Pressing her forehead against his, Lexie whispered with closed eyes. "Not without condom."

Lexie could feel how Mark's arms went around her waist and he pressed her against his body, walking slowly towards the bed room, lowering her carefully on the bed. Lexie could hear him rummaging around but kept her eyes closed because she was almost certain if she would look into his eyes once more she would grab him and just go with it.

"Lex?" Mark chuckled softly as he lowered himself on her, pressing his prominent erection into her, his flesh burning hot and hard against her.

"You can't convince me." Lexie replied quietly, pressing her lips together into a straight line, shaking her head slightly. "Not even with this admittedly very persuasive argument."

"I have an even better argument." Mark told her. "Just open your eyes."

"I don't want to look at you."

"You don't have to look at me. Just look at this picture."

"What picture?" Lexie asked surprised, her eyes shot open and she stared at the picture in his hand, needing a few seconds before she recognized what she was looking at from the tons of research papers she'd gone through over the last years. "Why are you showing me a picture of DNA bands?"

"You've ever heard of the quick test?"

"Quick test? For what?" Mark only grinned and Lexie took in a sharp breath, her eyes shooting back to the picture. "You didn't!"

"I did." Mark nodded affirmative.

"That's impossible." Lexie exclaimed, still staring disbelievingly at the picture. "How were you able to get the results so fast?"

"I'm Mark Sloan." Mark replied. "I have connections."

"I can see that." Lexie shook her head. "But damn, you must have been rushing to a lab the moment you left the apartment and they must have started the PCR right away."

"Yep, that's correct."

"So, this means you are clean?"

"I have the full lab report with me if you need to see it." Mark stated. "I'm clean."

"You wanted it so bad?" Lexie asked softly, her hands trailing up his chest.

"Yes, I wanted to feel you so bad." Mark pressed a kiss against her lips, shifting slightly to show her how bad he really wanted her and Lexie sighed quietly. "Is this enough for you or do you need to talk to the one who performed the test?"

Mark held up a condom, looking at her questioningly, a flash of disappointment crossing his eyes when Lexie took it out of his hand. Looking up into his eyes, she hesitated a few seconds, well aware that he thought she was going to ask him to put it on. She only wanted him to sweat for just a few seconds longer while the anticipation in herself grew steadily. She was going to sleep with him without protection, another step in a direction she hadn't wanted to go at first but he'd just pushed through her defenses over and over again and she'd stopped fighting it. It was futile anyway.

She raised a hand and trailed a finger along his jaw line, enjoying the feeling of his scruff underneath her fingers. "Yes." Lexie said quietly and Mark looked at her confused, not knowing immediately what she was referring to until Lexie threw the condom onto the floor, pulling him down, wrapping her legs around him. "It's enough."

Before her answer completely registered in his brain, she slipped her hand between their bodies and took him in her hand, guiding him to the place she wanted him most and without thinking he pushed into her, groaning deep in his throat when he felt her around him. Really felt her for the very first time. Her heat, her wetness without anything separating them.

She drew him in, her walls closing tightly around him and he began to move inside her, starting to tremble when he felt her slickness. He'd never slept with a woman without protection, never trusted any woman enough. He'd been famous for a very long time and he'd read over and over again the stories of athletes who had to pay tons of alimony because they had been not careful enough and got tricked by a woman.

He'd never considered himself father material, never wanted to bring a child into this world, knowing that he would be a horrible father. Of course his gene material was above average but that didn't mean that he had to share it with the next generation no matter what. But he trusted Lexie, trusted her to have it covered, that she really had an IUD.

Looking into her hooded eyes he was absolutely certain that she wouldn't betray him like that. He was safe with her and he let the joy of being in her overflow him, relishing the feeling of her around him.

Lexie had slept with two men without a condom. She knew that it felt different but she wasn't prepared for the feelings that rushed through her when Mark penetrated her. Her walls quivered once and she already expected to go off only by him pushing inside of her once but she actually managed to hold her orgasm back, wanting to wait until he would join her.

He took her with slow and steady strokes and Lexie arched her back, wanting to feel him deeper in her and Mark slipped his hand under her back, steadying her while he pushed into her as deep as he could, hitting her at the exact right spot over and over again. Lexie's body started to tremble uncontrollable, her breath catching in her throat and she dug her fingers into his shoulders, biting her lip as his thrusts pushed her closer and closer until she couldn't hold it back any longer and came almost violently, wave after wave crushing down on her.

Mark quickened his pace, thrusting deep into her, feeling her body starting to tremble under him. He was so damn close but he didn't want to come without her. He gritted his teeth, the sweat breaking out of every pore as he tried desperately to not go off without her. As he finally felt her walls flutter around him, hearing her shouting out his name as the waves of her orgasm rushed through her body, he groaned loudly, pushing into her more frantically until his body stiffened and he emptied himself into her.

Laying panting on her back, Mark's weight almost crushing her, she said hoarsely. "Okay, that was … just wow. I'm glad you were able to get tested today."

Lexie more felt his chuckle against her neck than hear it before he pushed himself up on one elbow, grinning down at her. "Me too, Dr. Grey. Me too."

Slipping out of her carefully he rolled down from her, turning his head, his eyes sparkling with barely contained smugness. "Go ahead."

"Go ahead where?" Lexie asked, still slightly breathless.

"Bathroom."

"How do a womanizer like you got so perceptive? Didn't you tell me you always used protection?"

"I did."

"Then how do you know that I want to go to the bathroom?"

"I'm just a smart guy."

"Yeah, you are a smartass." Lexie grumbled as she got up and went to the bathroom.

Mark grinned broadly, watching her behind as she stumbled towards the door. He was definitely going to enjoy their relationship. He would enjoy sleeping with her as often as he wanted. Now more than ever. Alexandra Grey was one hell of a woman and he admired her smart mouth almost as much as her body. He hoped he could keep her around for some time, hoping that she wouldn't turn into one of those clingy women who wanted to get married and have a family. He wasn't the type for marriage and a normal family life with 2.5 kids and a white picket fence but he was definitely the type to have mind-blowingly fantastic sex as long as he could have it.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. They are still not any closer to admit their feelings to each other. But well, Mark never was in love with a woman before. He needs a little more time to figure it out and they are still distracted by all the hot sex they are having. :-) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**This is a little shorter than usual but I realized that it would get insanely long if I didn't break it up. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

They'd just won their third game against the San Jose Sharks and were leading 3-0 now. They were only one victory away from the Western Conference final, and Ryan was certain that they would make it. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he sat down on the bench and leaned back, watching Mark rubbing a towel through his hair. Now was as good a time as any to give him a pep talk.

"So just out of curiosity. What is going on between you and Lexie? You are spending quite some time with her. I really like her. So don't hurt her, okay?"

Mark lowered the towel and wrapped it around his neck. Propping up one foot on the bench, he leaned forward.

"Well, from what Chloe told me I should be the one interrogating you."

"Why? What did she say?"

"Not much, but if I'm correct you two are definitely sleeping together. I'm not sure how much more there is. Care to enlighten me?"

"I'm not sure myself." Ryan replied slowly. "We haven't really talked about it yet. But I can assure you that I have no problem with getting more serious with her."

"Good to know. But if you hurt her in any way ..." Mark raised an eye brow, telling him silently that he didn't want to mess with his sister.

"I get it. I won't. I promise." Ryan said sincerely. "But back to my question. You and Lexie?"

"What about me and Lexie?" Mark asked nonchalantly.

"How serious are you two? Somehow it looks as if you have something more than a hot affair."

"Well, I think Lexie and I agreed yesterday to call it a relationship." Mark told him.

"Seriously? Mark Sloan in a relationship?" Ryan almost laughed out loud. "We are talking about a real relationship here, right? With seeing only one woman? Sharing your life with her? Doing normal relationship stuff, like going out for dinner, having breakfast together, talking about your work day, such things?"

"Aehmm, we did talk about making it official." Mark squirmed uncomfortably, realizing that his definition of a relationship yesterday had probably not been appropriate. "But we actually didn't talk about the other stuff. I had some more pressing matters on my mind."

"Pheww, I already thought that you are possessed by an alien. At least your most pressing matter is still sex." Mark pulled the towel that had been hanging around his neck down and slapped Ryan on the shoulder with it. "Uhhh, what was that for?"

"Possessed by an alien?" Mark asked slightly annoyed.

"Come on, you have to admit that it sounds unbelievable that you're in a relationship." Ryan countered, rubbing his hand over his shoulder where Mark's towel had just hit him.

"It's not that we are all lovey-dovey now." Mark explained. "I just enjoy spending time with her and let me tell you she is a hand-full. In every aspect. I don't need another woman."

"So you are in love with her?" Ryan smirked, almost bursting out in laughter when he saw Mark's shocked face.

"What? No!" Mark exclaimed. "Geez, I'm not in love with her. I do love her body though. And the sex."

As Kevin McIntrye approached them, Mark turned his head and Kevin actually took a step backwards when he saw the expression on Mark's face. He turned around hurriedly, deciding that he could get his clothes later when Mark and Ryan were finished.

"Stop scaring the rookies, Mark."

"You are telling me over and over again I'm not twenty-one anymore." Mark smirked. "I'm the oldest here. I have the right to scare them."

"I hope you don't use your evil stare with Lexie, too."

"Wouldn't work." Mark told him. "She doesn't get scared that easily."

"So you actually found a woman you can respect?"

"Yeah, kind of." Mark looked up, furrowing his brows when he saw the knowing expression on Ryan's face. "Don't go there. That doesn't mean that I love her, can't live without her and all this crap."

"You might wanna think about it, Mark." Ryan replied quietly. "Women like Lexie are very rare. Maybe you are just too scared to admit that she means a lot more to you."

"I scared?" Mark huffed. "I'm never scared. Lexie is great. But love? No, I don't think I can even love somebody. Not the all consuming, head over heels love they are always showing in the movies. Not my style. I would never give up anything just to be with one woman."

"You sure about that?"

"Absolutely." Mark said firmly.

"You are missing out on something great, Mark." Ryan shook his head slightly, disappointed that not even Lexie was apparently able to convince him otherwise.

"Maybe. But I wouldn't want it any other way."

~M&L~

"Where have you been lately?" Abigail exclaimed when she finally found Lexie in an on call room. "It's easier to talk to the president than have a chat with you?"

"I'm extremely busy lately."

"Getting it on with Mark Sloan?"

"Actually, yes." Lexie stated bluntly. "I'm busy having sex with him as much as I can get. Anything wrong with that?"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Abigail asked softly.

"Abs, I'm not made out of glass." Lexie replied exasperatedly. "I'm not gonna break because I have regularly sex."

"I'm not talking about the sex. I'm talking about the other thing."

"What other thing?"

"Your heart! Are you really able to keep your heart out of this?"

"We are in a relationship, Abigail."

"What?" Abigail said surprised. "Did he say so?"

"Yep, he told me he wants a relationship."

"Mark Sloan?" Abigail asked, complete disbelief evident in her voice.

"Yes, unless some alien took hold of his body and spoke through him, Mark Sloan and I are in a relationship." Lexie replied amused.

"Do you think it's wise to be in one with him?"

"I'm not sure, Abs. If I'm honest it kind of scares the crap out of me. He wants to make it official. Like 'dating openly' official."

"He wants to unleash the media? Wow, it really is kind of serious then."

"Yeah, it is. But I have no idea how serious." Lexie admitted.

"How serious do you want it to be?" Abigail asked and Lexie closed her eyes briefly, taking in a deep breath before she answered.

"Every time I'm with him I'm falling in love with him a little more."

"Oh, Lexie." Abigail sighed concerned.

"I can't help it, Abs. I'm in love with him and I know that he doesn't love me but I can't walk away. I ... I think I have it under control. As long as I don't hope for more I think I'm fine. I'm not willing to let him go yet. I know I'm probably gonna torture myself with seeing more of him, getting to know him better, but ..."

"But?"

"Oh my god, Abs!" Lexie clapped her hands over her face and whispered through her fingers. "The sex is fantastic. It's the best sex I've ever had in my whole life. I think he ruined me for any other man."

"That doesn't sound good." Abigail replied softly, pulling away Lexie's hands so that Lexie had to look up. "Don't you think it would be better to walk away now?"

"It would definitely be the wisest decision, but he's like a drug and I'm addicted to him." Lexie breathed before she added determined. "I'm not ready to go cold turkey. Not yet."

~M&L~

"Are you ready?" Mark asked softly.

"I don't know if you can prepare yourself for this. But yes, I'm as ready as I can get." Lexie said firmly, gripping his hand tighter.

"Are you sure we should do it like this? We can still sneak out through the back door."

"You told me it would be over sooner if we dive into the cold water head first." Lexie reasoned.

"In my experience it's better to satisfy their curiosity right away. They are only trying to dig up dirt if you refuse to talk to them."

Mark had told a reporter who he knew better that he had an announcement to make after tonight's game and that he should spread the word. Mark was certain that they needed to prepare for a flurry of camera flashes the moment he opened the door.

"So they won't dig into my life?" Lexie asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Lex. But no, they will still dig for juicy details. I can't tell them to stay away, but it's better to have them on your side. Believe me."

"Okay."

"Are you really okay?"

"Yes. Let's do this."

"Okay. Let's face the paparazzi."

As Mark opened the door Lexie had to screw up her eyes when what seemed to be thousand of flash lights blinded her and they got bombarded with a cacophony of questions. Mark raised his hand and waited until the crowd in front of them became silent before he pulled Lexie into his embrace and announced loudly.

"The new woman in my life, ladies and gentlemen. Dr. Alexandra Grey."

Mark smiled broadly as all hell broke loose and squeezed Lexie's shoulder encouragingly. When she looked up at him and saw the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, she had to smile back while the reporters snapped one picture after the other. The picture of them looking at each other with big smiles on their faces would adorn all the front pages of the tabloids the next day and almost every headline would ask if Mark 'Hot Shot' Sloan was forever off the market now.

* * *

**Part Two of this chapter is almost finished and will be up tomorrow. Stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, here is the second part. I think a lot of you have been waiting for this to happen for a few chapters now. Well, it's only half of it but still. Ominous enough? :-) Enjoy!**

**Oh, and some of you might have missed that I updated this story yesterday, too. **

**I hope I'm still in time, **_Jime-GA-Lover__**.**_** :-) **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Mark had been right. They were still a topic in the media but it had calmed down considerably and the paparazzi had moved on. It had only lasted two weeks and they had survived it. The Seattle Dragons making it into the Stanley Cup final after they'd crushed the Los Angeles Kings were apparently more interesting news.

Hearing Mark's soft chuckle, Lexie looked up from the fashion section of the newspaper she was reading and threw Mark a questioning glance. His legs were propped up on the couch table and Lexie had pushed her cold feet under his thighs while they were reading the newspaper. A morning routine they'd established whenever one of them slept over.

"What's so funny?"

"Photographic memory, huh?" Mark replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Lexie rolled her eyes, not surprised that a reporter finally found out about her ability. Mark tapped his finger thoughtfully against his lips, watching her with a scrutinizing look.

"Hmm, let's see … Ha, I've got it. Periodic table. Go!"

Lexie sighed heavily before she started to recite the periodic table. "Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine, Neon, Sodium, Magnesium, Aluminum, Silicon, Phosphorus, Sulfur, ..." Lexie chuckled as he saw his stunned face. "I can keep going."

"They are suggesting that I should use you for my pregame preparations." Mark grinned. "I have to admit you could come in pretty handy if you would take a look at the statistics of the New Jersey Devils."

"Hey!" Lexie pushed one foot into his thigh. "I'm not a robot."

Mark stopped her foot from pushing into him again as he wrapped his hand around her ankle, almost laughing out loud as she tried to wriggle it free. Lexie pushed out her bottom lip into a pout and the twinkle in Mark's eyes changed into fire in a second as Lexie drew her lip between her teeth, inviting him silently to have a full-blown make-out session on the couch. But before Mark could take her up on her offer they heard a key in the lock and Mark raised his eye brows in surprise since they didn't expect anyone.

If the reason he'd showed up at Mark's apartment unannounced hadn't been so serious Ryan would have smiled at the extremely domestic picture in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Foster?" Mark snapped, annoyed that Ryan had interrupted them.

"Have you talked to Chloe lately?" Ryan asked back.

"You know how irregularly her phone calls are when she is in a war zone." Mark replied. "It's been a few days. Why?"

"I … It's just ..." Ryan gulped hard, the fear he'd tried to suppress for the last hours rising up again.

"Spit it out, Foster." Mark said impatiently.

"We had a Skype date yesterday but she didn't log in and she didn't call either." Ryan took in a deep breath, locking eyes with Mark. "I'm worried, Mark. Damn it, I'm worried sick."

"That happened before, Ryan." Mark replied calmly. "She couldn't always get a connection."

"No, Mark. This is different. Since ..."

"Since you're sleeping with her?"

"Yes. She always found a way to reach me. Always, Mark. She knows that I'm always worrying about her safety and she'd always found a way. Something happened, Mark. I just know that something is wrong and … I just needed to come here. Being alone in my apartment was driving me crazy."

"Sit down, Ryan." Lexie spoke softly. "I'll make some coffee."

"Make it a scotch, Lex. I think we might need it." Lexie looked at Mark, seeing how pale his face was. He didn't want to think the worst but Lexie could see that his mind already came up with worst case scenarios.

Lexie filled two glasses generously with Mark's best scotch, wrapping Ryan's hand around it as she gave him one. Walking over to the couch again, she gave the other one to Mark before she sat back down beside him, laying her hand on his shoulder, trying to give him silent support. Mark lifted his hand and wrapped his fingers around her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Do you have your computer with you, Ryan?" Mark asked, his voice strangely flat.

"Yes."

"Then plug it in. Maybe it's better we all wait together."

Ryan welcomed the distraction but it took him only a few minutes to set up his computer and make a connection to Mark's WLAN. Now the only thing they could do was wait. Hoping that Chloe would try to reach them. His phone was laying beside Mark's on the table, he was logged into his Skype account and his email account was open in another window. No matter how she would try to reach them, they would know immediately.

Seven hours later they had still no news, the bottle of Scotch was almost empty and even Lexie had filled one glass for herself because watching how Mark and Ryan went more and more quiet with every hour without there being anything she could do to help them made her restless.

Suddenly the computer pinged and all their heads jerked towards the screen, looking at the message that just popped up, announcing that Chloe had just logged in into Skype. Ryan sighed heavily, almost knocking over the couch table as he rushed towards the computer. When he hit the button to open the screen, he slumped into the stool, relief washing over him as he saw Chloe's tired face.

"Oh my god! You're okay."

"I'm sorry, Ryan." Chloe replied with a hoarse voice. As he looked closer he could see that her lips were cracked and that her face and clothes were dirt-stained and he wanted nothing more than to wrap her into his arms. "The car in front of us hit an IED and the satellite phone was at the major impact point. There was only a ball of metal left. Fortunately there were no life threatening injuries. We had to take back a different road. I'm sorry that I couldn't call you sooner."

"You are alive." Ryan said quietly. "Nothing else matters."

"And what about your brother? Don't you think he was worried, too?" Mark asked as he leaned into the web cam of Ryan's laptop.

"Mark?" Chloe exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing in Ryan's apartment?"

"It's actually my apartment. Your boyfriend came over because he didn't wanna worry all by himself."

"You know that my calls are always irregular when I'm researching for a story. I didn't think that you were expecting a call."

It didn't slip Ryan's attention that Chloe hadn't objected when Mark called him her boyfriend and his heart jumped in his throat as he realized that they'd already taken the next step without either of them noticing it.

"I didn't until Ryan showed up a few hours ago."

"I'll be home in two days." Turning her head she locked eyes with Ryan, giving him a shaky smile. "Are you gonna pick me up from the airport?"

"Of course. Just send me your flight dates as soon as you'll have it."

"Will do. I'm exhausted, guys, and I'm in desperate need of a shower. I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay. I'll see you all in two days."

"Try to stay away from trouble the last two days." Ryan said softly.

"I promise. My thirst for adventure is satisfy for a few weeks. I need to let the next one on the computer. Bye everyone."

"Bye, Chloe."

As the screen turned black, Ryan rubbed his hands over his face before he turned around to face Mark and Lexie.

"That was some scare, wasn't it?" Ryan said with a small smile on his face.

"You can say that again." Mark replied clearly relieved.

"Thanks for waiting with me."

"Hey, she is not only your girlfriend but also my sister." Mark told him. "I'm glad you came to me."

"I don't want to bother you any longer. I'll go now. I'll need to get some sleep. I hardly slept last night."

"You should do that." Lexie said softly.

"Until the next time, Foster."

~M&L~

Lexie had seen Ryan out of the apartment and when she walked back into the living room, Mark was sitting on the couch, his head resting on the back, eyes closed. Lexie sat down carefully beside him, lifting her hand to caress his cheek.

"Everything is okay, Mark."

"I know. But today just reminded me once again how dangerous her job is. Most of the times I don't think about it. But seeing Ryan almost losing it in front of me ..." Mark opened his eyes slowly, raising his hand to thread his fingers into her hair. "She is my sister. I can't deal with the fact that I might lose her."

"But you didn't lose her."

"But it could have been ..."

"Mark, stop it!" Lexie interrupted him. "You know it doesn't help. You can get hit by a car tomorrow. Every single one of us could die every day. We are mortal. No one is invincible."

"I wish I could protect her."

"Completely normal reaction for a big brother. But even you can't protect her from everything no matter how hard you try."

Mark leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. "Let's go to bed."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Lexie straddled him while she deepened the kiss. Mark pressed her tighter into his body as he stood up slowly with her in his arms, securing her legs around his waist while he walked towards the bed room.

Mark took of her clothes in an excruciatingly slow pace, caressing every part of her skin, making her whole body vibrate under his hands. His mouth searched hers, his tongue swirled around hers lazily. His hand trailed down her body, stroking over her nipple on the way down before he slipped one finger into her, watching her while his finger slid in and out. As a second finger joined the first, Lexie's breath caught in her throat and she arched her back, almost at the point of begging him to fuck her already.

But Mark didn't want to give her the release just yet. Worrying about Chloe for hours had almost driven him crazy and he wanted nothing more than to forget everything for a few hours. Cherishing Lexie's body always made him forget reality. She was never holding anything back, always given him everything she had. He wanted to see her come.

Lowering his head, he sucked her nipple into his mouth, his thumb brushing simultaneously over her clit and Lexie moaned as the first waves of her orgasm raced through her body. But Mark didn't give her any time to come down as he pulled her towards him, bending her knees and pushing them down on the mattress as he lowered himself between her legs. Lexie's eyes fluttered close as she felt him between her thighs, his hoarse voice in her ear almost make her come again.

"Look at me, Lex. Don't close your eyes. Look at me."

Lexie locked eyes with him and what she saw in their depths made tears rise up in her chest and clog her throat. It was as if he was baring his soul to her. She could see the remnants of his fear about his sister still in them as he took her with slow and deep thrusts. His body started to tremble when they got close to their orgasms and seeing all the different emotions swirling around in his eyes Lexie couldn't hold the words back any longer.

"I love you." Lexie whispered, seeing the shock in his eyes but couldn't help saying it again as she lifted her hands to cup his face. "I love you, Mark Sloan."

She didn't expect him to say it back, she just pulled his head down to her, kissing him ferociously, wrapping her legs around him, drawing him deeper into her and Mark plunged into her as deep as he could. Shouting out his name, Lexie was hit by her next orgasm, but this time she took him with her.

~M&L~

Mark was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling while Lexie was sleeping beside him and he turned his head, staring at her face which was barely visible in the darkness of the room. He wanted to brush it off, wanted to tell himself that she didn't mean the words she'd said shortly before they both went over the edge. But he'd seen it in her eyes that she had been saying the truth. She loved him and Mark didn't know what to do now.

He felt more for her than for any woman before … but love? He didn't think that he was able to love anyone. Not the way she would want him to love her. He respected her and he really liked her but he wasn't the kind of guy who could be faithful his whole life and he didn't want to hurt her. He just wasn't the right man for her. He knew it. Now he just had to find a way to show her how wrong he was for her without hurting her feelings more than necessary. But maybe he could wait a few days, maybe he could be with her for just a few more days.

* * *

**I'm really trying to write as many chapters as I can for all my stories during these vacations. But I just watched the first Bones ep today again and man, I really love this show. So I'm definitely gonna have a Bones marathon now. What can I say? I love Seeley Booth almost as much as I love Mark Sloan. :-) Well, I just have to split my time between two handsome men now. Shouldn't be a problem. LOL.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ryan was standing a few feet away from the exit, away from the commotion directly in front of the doors. Even though Chloe had texted him shortly before she got on the plane he had to see her with his own eyes, had to touch her, before he could truly believe that she was really okay. Her flight had landed twenty minutes ago and he expected her to come through the doors any minute. He didn't think he would appreciate him bringing her a whole bouquet of flowers so he decided to only take one single flower with him. A rose seemed too cliché and nothing about Chloe was cliché. It had took him a while until he found was he was looking for in the flower shop. Simple but breathtakingly beautiful. A red daisy with an orange ring in the middle.

As Chloe emerged through the sliding doors into the waiting area her eyes searched immediately for him and it took her only seconds until she spotted him a few feet away. The moment he saw her a smile split up his face and her heart stuttered before it jumped into her throat. This was it. She once asked her mother how she would know that she met the right one, the only one, and her mother had told her that she would just know. Chloe wasn't very satisfied with this answer, didn't understand what her mother meant. But she did now. Because she knew. He was the one.

When the IED had went off and she'd seen the car in front of them blown up into the air all she could think about was Ryan. She'd never told him how much he meant to her, how much she loved him. Well, she still had a chance to tell him. She was still alive and he was still there.

Suddenly she couldn't get to him fast enough. She let her bag drop to the floor and started to run towards him, knowing that he would catch her as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Whoah, what a welcom ..." Ryan was cut off by Chloe's lips as she pressed a kiss against his mouth before she buried her face in his neck, inhaling deeply.

"I love you." Chloe whispered so only he could hear her. "I love you."

Ryan held his breath for a second, hoping that this was not a dream, but when she said it again, he pressed a kiss against her temple, his lips trailing down to her ear and he whispered hoarsely. "I love you, too."

He could feel her smile against his neck, her arms tightening around him and he closed his eyes, thanking God silently that he was still able to hold her in his arms. They remained in this position for a few minutes before Chloe leaned back to look into his eyes.

"When can I move in?" She asked with a mischievous smile on her face and Ryan laughed out loud. Of course she wanted to jump right in. Now that she let him into her heart she wanted all and Ryan was more than willing to give it to her.

"How about today?"

"Excellent idea."

~M&L~

Chloe was back home safe and sound and apparently the scarce she had in Afghanistan had showed her how short life could be, because she immediately moved in with Ryan. Lexie was happy for them, she really was. They loved each other. You could see the love enveloping them. At least _they_ were truly happy.

A week had gone by after she accidentally told Mark that she loved him. She'd known that it was too soon. She hadn't expected him to reciprocate, but she had expected some reaction. But there had been none. He didn't mention it. At all. Lexie knew that she couldn't push him that he would only run if she told him again. She should give him some time, maybe he just needed to get used to the idea. Though she knew that she was probably fooling herself.

Mark entered the bed room and slipped under the covers beside her. She hadn't said it again and some days he almost convinced himself that he'd just imagined hearing it. But then he caught her watching him thoughtfully. It always lasted only a split second before she smiled at him, but he still saw it. Something had changed. It was only subtle. Intangible. He knew he had to say something, tell her the truth. That he was not able to love. But he couldn't bring himself to actually say it. He didn't want to lose her. But it was obvious that he would. If he wouldn't tell her a lie, if he wouldn't tell her that he loved her, he _would_ lose her.

Lexie tried to shove the dark thoughts away as he entered the bed room. Her heart constricted in her chest as she looked at him, wearing only boxer briefs. The desire that immediately rose up in her made her throat close up with tears. Gulping hard, she searched her brain for a safe topic. Something that would distract her.

"I love seeing the kids in hockey shirts, skating around with their dads after the game. It's so cute." Lexie said the first thing that came to her mind. "I will definitely buy one of those for my kids."

Lexie looked up at him surprised as he suddenly jumped out of bed, an expression of pure shock on his face. " What ..." Lexie started to speak but his harsh voice interrupted her immediately.

"Don't tell me you are pregnant. I thought you have an IUD." Mark huffed accusingly. "Damn it! I should have insisted on using condoms."

"You were the one who didn't want to use condoms anymore." Lexie replied with an ice-cold voice.

"So you are pregnant?"

"No, Mark. I'm not pregnant." Lexie replied calmly, so she was actually feeling anything but calm.

"Thank God." Mark said relieved, chuckling slightly. "Can you believe ..."

"Get out." Lexie's voice slashed through the air. She was kneeling on the bed, her hands clenched into fists beside her. "Get out of here."

"Lex, what …"

"Get the hell out of here, Mark Sloan. We are over. Done. Capice." Lexie dug her nails into her palms, the pain helping her to not burst into tears in front of him. "I thought I could do it. I thought it was enough. But it isn't. I'm not pregnant, but I want to be. One day. And it's completely insane but I actually can imagine having a family with you. But you apparently don't want one. Not now anyway or not with me. I love you, Mark. But it's obvious that you don't love me." Stretching out her finger, she pointed to the door. "Get out of here."

Mark looked at her furious face, contemplating for a few seconds if he should lie to her and tell her what she wanted to hear from him. But it wouldn't be fair to her. So he just grabbed his clothes from the chair and walked out of the room. A few minutes later Lexie heard the door and collapsed back onto the bed, hugging the pillow against her chest as the sobs wrecked her body.

~M&L~

"Emergency package has arrived." Abigail said the moment Lexie opened the door, holding up her hands to show the two bags in her hands. "Oreos, Ben & Jerry, chips, you name it. Everything is here. A bottle of vodka, a bottle of Tequila and some bottles of red wine. I didn't know what you are in the mood for. But first we are going to lay the ground work. I stopped at Wong Fu. We need something in our stomach to soak up all the alcohol we are gonna drink over the next few hours."

"I love you, Abs." Lexie replied quietly, giving her a shaky smile.

"I know. I love you, too." Abigail said softly, taking in her puffed face and the sadness in her eyes. Lexie had called her an hour ago, only telling her that it was over and Abigail had understood instantly.

Stepping inside, Lexie closed the door after her and Abigail put down the bags on the kitchen table. As Lexie slumped down in a chair, Abigail changed her plans and took out the Tequila bottle. Turning around she pulled two shot glasses out of the cupboard and put them on the table.

"To hell with food. Let's drink." They clicked the glasses together before they downed the shots and Lexie immediately pushed the glass towards the Tequila bottle so that Abigail could refill it. After a moment of hesitation Abigail poured them both another glass before she sat down across from Lexie. "What happened?"

~M&L~

It had been the right decision. He had no other choice. Then why the hell did he feel so angry? His team mates already avoided him, because all he could do was snap at them. While he was on the ice he just channeled the anger into his play. He played with such a fury, even during practice, that he had even seen real fear flicker over the eyes of a rookie as he checked him against the boards as hard as he could, hissing in his ear that he needed to get much better otherwise he would be cannon fodder.

At least after losing the first two games, they'd won the last two. He'd scored three times and had twice as many assists. He was everywhere on the ice, playing with the stamina of a twenty-year-old, fueled by his anger, paired with the experience of his real age. He played the best hockey of his life. He should be happy, ecstatic, but he wasn't. He couldn't forget her face, contorted with hardly suppressed anger as she threw him out of her apartment. He couldn't forget her.

"You are a moron, Sloan." Ryan's voice startled him as he walked towards him, leaning against the wall.

Ryan had called Lexie about a week ago after he'd figured out that she had to be the reason why Mark acted so weird. She didn't tell him much. Only that she broke up with him because he wasn't in love with her. But Ryan had a different opinion on that matter. He was pretty certain that Mark was in love with Lexie, he just didn't want to see it.

"What do you want, Foster?" Mark growled, throwing the rest of his stuff into his bag.

"How long are you gonna keep up with this?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mark replied, zipping up his bag before he looked up at Ryan.

"You are gonna lose the best thing that ever happened to you, if ..." Ryan said but Mark's quiet voice interrupted him.

"She deserves better."

"Ahh, so you do know what I'm talking about." Ryan replied.

"Just give it a rest, Ryan." Mark told him, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Mark!"

"So it's Mark now, huh."

"Shut up and listen!" Ryan exclaimed exasperatedly, losing his patience.

"Only because you and Chloe are living together doesn't mean that you are some kind of relationship guru."

"Would you just listen for one minute?"

"If you want to waste your breath." Mark shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Maybe it was better to just let him say what he wanted to say and then he could go. He was exhausted from the game, every muscle in his body was aching, tough he wasn't willing to admit that the muscle that ached the most was his heart.

"You are the most stubborn person I've ever met. I swear, I would like nothing more than punching you on your ass."

"Hey!"

"Well, it's the truth." Ryan replied a lot calmer after his little outburst. "When will you see that you are in love with her? When it's too late?"

"I'm not in love with her." Mark said matter-of-factly, still convinced that it was the truth.

"So the last two weeks where what?" Ryan asked impatiently. "You having PMS?"

"PMS? Yeah, right."

"Mark, you are supposed to be a pretty intelligent person but I have no idea where your intelligence went. It's obviously taking a break." Ryan said, fearing that he might not get through Mark's thick skull no matter how hard he tried.

"My intelligence is exactly where it should be." Mark replied firmly. "Thanks for asking."

"Then maybe it's time that you are listening to what your heart is telling you."

"My heart isn't saying anything."

"Even I can hear it."

"I'm not in love with her." Mark repeated and Ryan shook his head over Mark's extreme stubbornness.

"You are." Ryan insisted. "Denying it won't make it go away. You are head over heels in love with her. The only question now is … are you man enough to admit it?"

Ryan could swear that he could see the first cracks, could see the first signs of the epiphany in Mark's eyes.

"I can't be in love with her." Mark replied slowly, trying to still deny it even though he felt the truth of Ryan's words hitting him square in the chest.

Ryan suppressed a smirk upon hearing Mark's reply. They were definitely one step closer. "You are."

"But I … how did this happen … I mean ..." Mark stuttered, clearly overwhelmed by his own emotions.

"Go!" Ryan pushed him towards the door. "What are you waiting for? Go!"

"But I … we have a game tomorrow."

"You'll be back in time." Ryan said, waving his hand towards the door again. "Go! Win her back!"

"But how?" Mark asked, knowing that the last time he'd seen Lexie she was willing to chop his head off and Ryan couldn't avoid the grin that spread out over his face.

"You have about six hours to figure that out."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is especially for all my faithful reviewers. You can't imagine how much it means to me that there are people out there who apparently like what I'm writing and are telling me that they do. Here you go, guys! Enjoy! :-)**

**Oh, I almost forgot to mention that this chapter ends on a cliffhanger. You might wanna prepare yourself! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

He was standing in front of her apartment building as if he'd just stepped out of a sappy romantic movie. It was pouring buckets and he was soaking wet after the cab had dropped him off almost thirty minutes ago. He wasn't good at wooing women, he never had to in the past. They had been falling in his lap, he didn't need to do anything.

But now he had to win back the heart of a woman, the only woman he wanted to be with and the only thing he could come up with on the flight from New York to Seattle was trying to sweep her off her feet with his charm. Well, he needed to talk to her first. If she refused to see him, to talk to him, he would send flowers, candy, such things. Maybe do some research on the net, watch some chick flicks to get a clue what he could do to make it up to her.

He knew that he had hurt her by being so relieved about the fact that she wasn't pregnant. He'd opened his mouth before giving it another thought, horrified by the idea of her being pregnant. The feeling of being trapped had just overwhelmed him. He had intended to end the relationship with her because it was getting too serious. A baby would have made it much more serious and he'd panicked.

It had taken him two weeks and a pep talk from Ryan to realize that he'd been wrong all along. The last two weeks without her had showed him how lonely his life was without her in it. He missed her. Terribly. Everything about her. Not only the sex. He didn't want to admit it to himself though, didn't want to admit that he'd made a mistake. Maybe the biggest mistake of his whole life.

He wasn't good at this. He hadn't been in a serious relationship before. He'd never really cared if his behavior would hurt the women he'd had sex with. Most of them had been out of his life the next day, sometimes he hadn't even bothered to remember their names in the morning.

Chloe was right. He had been a jerk and he hadn't changed at all. He'd been a jerk towards Lexie as well. But he wanted nothing more than show her that he could change, that she was the only woman he ever wanted to change for. He didn't want to go back to his bachelor life. He didn't want to live his life without her in it. He just hoped that it wasn't too late, that he hadn't ruined everything. Taking in a deep breath, he took the first step and walked towards the entrance of her building.

~M&L~

At least she'd stopped crying but she still felt like crap and only because she'd hoped against all odds that he could change. She'd tried to be satisfied with what he was willing to give her, not able to turn her back and walk away. Now her heart was aching for him. Still.

It hadn't helped that she couldn't stay away from ESPN. As if a hidden force had grabbed her hand, she'd turned on the TV to watch the games, biting her lip every time they'd made a close-up of his face, the pain the only thing that had kept her from starting to cry all over again.

She didn't know why she had to torture herself like that. She'd even watched the interviews after the game, hoping for him to step up to a microphone almost as much as she had been dreading it. But he'd been the best player on the ice, both times, and of course he'd given an interview.

She'd drawn some satisfaction out of the fact that he hadn't smiled once, that his face had remained stoically as he'd answered the questions of the reporters. She hadn't gone so far to believe that the break-up had affected him in any way, but at least he wasn't happy either.

Every time she'd passed a newspaper stand she'd expected his face on the tabloids, a new woman on his arm. But there hadn't been any news about him. Not on the gossip pages. Of course the sport pages had reported about the games and against her better judgment she'd read every single word, furrowing her brows when she'd read in one article that the reporter had never seen him play better and the article had closed with a quote from a player of the Devils who'd said that he'd never seen Sloan play harder, that they apparently hadn't been able to stop him in any way.

Of course she'd felt a little hurt that their relationship had apparently meant nothing to him when she'd seen the statistics, read the praises about his play. She had been hardly able to get up in the morning, had to gather up all her strength to do her work properly and Mark had obviously just shrugged the whole thing off as if she'd only been some annoying fly.

She was furious and angry, wanted to beat him to a pulp for hurting her like he did. On the one hand. On the other hand she still loved him, wanted to grab him and kiss him senseless. She should hate him, she really should. But her heart wasn't able to, no matter how often she told herself to stop loving him. It didn't work.

It had been two weeks since she'd thrown him out of her apartment and she still felt a stab every time she saw him on screen, though it wouldn't keep her from turning the TV on tomorrow evening when the Dragons had their next game against the Devils. It hurt like hell to see him but at least she could see him. She didn't want to think about the fact that the Stanley Cup final would be over soon and she would lose the last connection to him.

Lexie balled her hands into fists, staring out her window. She needed to get her life back. Maybe she could when the temptation to turn on the TV to see his face wasn't there any more. It would make it easier to forget him. A knock at her door startled her and she looked at the clock. She didn't expect any visitors, but the doorman downstairs obviously let whoever it was in so he must knew the person. Lexie sighed, trying to pull herself together. She would just put a fake smile on her face and get rid of her visitor as fast as she could.

When she opened the door, she was shocked to see Mark standing on her doormat. He was soaking wet, his hair was plastered to his head, and rivulets of rain were running down his face and his leather jacket. He was supposed to be in New York, preparing himself for the next game against the New Jersey Devils. He wasn't supposed to be anywhere near Seattle. Lexie hardened her heart against him before it would break all over again as he was standing in front of her looking even more handsome than she could remember.

"What do you want, Mark?" Lexie spit out, folding her arms defensively over her chest.

His brain was completely empty. The moment she'd opened the door everything he'd wanted to tell her, all the words he'd prepared during the flight, had disappeared into thin air. His breath caught in his throat as she was standing in front of him, staring him down, her face hard, her lips pressed together into a straight line. My God, he loved that woman. With every fiber of his heart. Looking into her eyes the only response his brain could come up with tumbled out of his mouth.

"You." Mark replied huskily. "I just want you."

Stepping forward he pressed his lips against hers, walking her backwards until she hit the wall, his mouth devouring hers and for a few seconds she kissed him back, melting into his embrace, her tongue clashing against his. But then he felt her stiffen in his arms, her hands falling away from his shoulders, her mouth closing against his lips.

"Stop it." Lexie pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him away. "Just stop it, Mark. We are over. I can't take it anymore. It hurts too much to love you and not be loved back. I just can't do it anymore. Would you just leave me alone? Please?"

"Can't do it." Mark replied softly, enclosing her between his arms, his hands pressed against the wall so that she couldn't get away from him. "I tried, Lex. I tried really hard to forget you. But it didn't work."

Lexie looked up into his face, tears shimmering in her eyes and she bit her lip, whispering. "Mark, please!"

Her pleading gaze cut right into his heart and the words that he'd never told any woman who wasn't related to him before just pressed their way through his throat and burst out of his mouth.

"I love you." Lexie's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth fell open and Mark just kept speaking, not able to stop the flood that came out of his mouth, wanting to show her, tell her, how he felt. "I love you. I'm a mess since you threw me out of your apartment. I snapped at everyone and everything. I hardly slept. I don't know how I was even able to play hockey because all I could think about was you. Tomorrow is one of the most important games of my whole career, the Cup is what every hockey player wants to hold in his hands at least once but …" Mark closed his eyes, gulping hard and when he opened them again Lexie could see the raw emotion in them. "I don't care. I love you. I'm in love with you, Lexie. I should have seen it sooner, I should have said it sooner. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I was a jerk. I know I don't deserve a second chance but … oh my god, Lex … I love you. I never thought that I would ever love anyone like I love you. But you just stumbled into my life when I least expected it and took my heart without me realizing it. The last two weeks were excruciating without you. I was so angry and I didn't know why exactly. I wanted to convince myself that you didn't matter, that you are just like all the women before you. But you are not. You are the woman I'm in love with and I can't live without you, Lex. Please, don't make me live without you? Will you give me another chance?"

Mark held his breath, searching her face for any sign that she was willing to give him the second chance he'd begged her for. Because it had been begging. It felt as if he'd ripped his heart out and was holding it in his hand. He felt raw and exposed. Here he was, Mark 'Hot Shot' Sloan, laying his heart into the hands of one woman. Her eyes gave nothing away as she stared at him and he didn't know if she would take it or crush it, if she would give him another chance or if she would throw him out of her apartment once again.

He couldn't live without her. He saw it now. Crystal clear. She was the love of his life. He wanted to marry her, wanted to have children with her. He wanted everything with her. But she didn't even blink and Mark's heart dropped into his stomach when he realized that he was too late. He'd destroyed everything. She apparently didn't want him back. He'd missed his chance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I know the cliffhanger was a little mean but I hope this chapter can live up to your expectations. Unfortunately I have to tell you that everything has to come to an end eventually. There will be an epilogue to top this story off but this is the final chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

She couldn't move a muscle, she couldn't even blink. She hadn't expected him to come to her at all. Who was this man standing right in front of her? A few months ago he was an arrogant prick who didn't seem to care if he hurt women in his wake because he was Mark 'Hot Shot' Sloan and he would just proceed to the next one.

He wasn't this man anymore. She thought he couldn't change but he apparently had. His eyes were searching hers for any reaction but she was in complete shock. It wasn't only the fact that he told her that he loved her what was pretty amazing in itself. It was the fact that he told her that he didn't care about the game that melted her heart completely. He would give up everything he had, everything he ever dreamed of, just to be with her.

He stood in the middle of her floor, soaking wet, and she could swear she could see tears shimmering in his eyes. What did she do to him? Somehow he managed to break him. She could see it that he'd been saying the truth. He was a complete mess and Lexie could feel the joy rising up in her chest. He was a mess because of her. Because he loved her.

"I'm too late." Mark whispered defeated, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, turning his head so that she couldn't see the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry for disturbing your evening. I'll go now."

As Mark turned around Lexie realized that she still hadn't said anything and her hand shot forward grabbing his and yanking him back. "You are a complete idiot, Mark Sloan. I don't know why I put up with you."

"What?" Mark asked completely stunned and suddenly a chuckle broke out of Lexie and she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down.

"Say it again." She demanded and it took Mark a few seconds until he realized what she wanted to hear.

"I love you." Mark spoke hoarsely, huffing out a relieved breath. "I love you more than you can imagine."

"Good." Lexie grinned from ear to ear now. "Because I love you, too."

"So you are giving me another chance?" Mark asked, still a little dazzled by her confession, not sure if it really meant what he wanted it to mean.

"I do. But don't mess it up this time." Lexie stabbed her finger in his chest. "I'll have your balls if you do."

"It's really disturbing that I'm convinced you would actually make me an eunuch if I screw this up." Mark chuckled, wrapping his hand around her finger. Looking up in her smiling face, his smile dropped off his face and he said quietly. "God, I missed you."

"It's been only two weeks, Mark."

"So you're telling me you didn't miss me?" Mark asked only half-joking, still afraid that this could turn out to be only a dream.

Lexie could see the worry still lingering in his eyes and she lifted her hand, cupping his cheek. "No, I missed you too."

The worry eased considerable in his eyes upon hearing her words and he turned his head pressing a kiss against her palm. Raising her eye brows questioningly as she felt his smirk against her skin, Mark took her hand and pressed it against his chest, the smile never leaving his face. "So if you missed me and I missed you ..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I throw you against the wall now?" Mark asked, wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

Lexie burst out in laughter and shook her head. "You're incorrigible."

"What?" Mark suppressed a smile, taking one step closer, pressing her against the wall, his wet jacket soaking through her shirt but she didn't really realize it as her heart stuttered a second and her breath caught in her throat when she looked into his handsome face. "I missed kissing you ..." He pressed a soft kiss against her lips, then moved along her jaw to her ear. " … everywhere."

Lexie's hands slipped under his jacket, throwing it on the floor, her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, their hands collided as he tried to help her, apparently needing to feel her fingers on his skin as much as she needed to feel it. With a loud thud the shirt hit the floor and Lexie shivered as she pressed her hands flat against his chest, feeling his muscles flex under her fingers.

It wasn't the coldness of his skin that made her shiver but the desire that rushed through her as she trailed her fingers over his abs, outlining every single bulge of his impressive six-pack and Mark hissed in a breath as her hand reached his jeans, her finger stopping a second before she moved it slowly from left to right while her tongue darted into his mouth, her other hand reaching up to his head. Pulling him down, she arched her back, her erected nipples pressing into his chest while he felt her fingers working on his belt.

"I missed touching you ..." Lexie whispered against his lips, one of her hands skipping over his back. "... everywhere." She breathed as she slipped her fingers under his boxer briefs, taking him firmly into her hand.

Mark pressed his hands against the wall, his head dropped to her shoulder and he sucked in her flesh as she began to move her hand, spreading his legs wider to give her better access as he trailed one trembling hand down her neck over her collar bone until his fingers reached her breast and tightened around it the exact moment her fingers tightened around him almost painfully.

Mark groaned deep in his throat and he leaned back, his fingers searching blindly for the hem of her shirt, almost ripping it apart as he pulled it over her head, his mouth shooting down to suck in her nipple through the lace of her bra.

Lexie shivered again as his tongue stroked over her, her hands reaching out to his head, pressing him further into her. He pulled her back from the wall, turning her so that he could bend her backwards. She clutched her hands around his biceps as he bend her even further back, his hands the only thing that kept her from falling. Her core was pressed against his, his tongue was twirling around her nipple, his teeth scraping her skin.

Lexie felt as if her back would break any minute but she couldn't stop him, she didn't want him to stop. His erection pressing against her almost drove her crazy. His mouth ravished her other breast while her fingers left imprints on his arms. She almost came when he closed his teeth carefully around her, nibbling and sucking, licking over it in the next second. She couldn't bear it any longer, her body pounded heavily, every fiber in her screaming, sending jolts across her skin.

"Mark!" Lexie groaned urgently and as if he understood what she wanted to tell him by only saying his name, he pulled her up so fast that she felt completely dizzy and sagged into his arms. But he just scooped her up and carried her into the bed room, his mouth coming down on hers, his tongue demanding entrance and she opened up willingly, meeting his tongue with the same ferocity.

They fell on the bed, tugging at their clothes frantically, Lexie becoming extremely frustrated when his wet jeans and boxer briefs got stuck at the middle of his thighs. Not able to wait any longer she leaned forward, taking him in her mouth and sucking him in as deep as she could.

A jolt of electricity shot through his body and he grabbed the sheet, clenched the material between his fingers, trying desperately not to lose it right then and there as her mouth left a hot trail on him, licking and sucking as if her life depended on it. He grabbed her hair, not knowing if he wanted to pull her back or push her deeper down. But the urge to plunge into her not her mouth was stronger and he uttered a strangled sound, not able to form a coherent word.

Lexie looked up into his face, a smug grin appearing on her face as she saw the tendons in his neck bulging as he clenched his teeth, the passion in his eyes increasing her smugness even more. 'All mine' she sighed inwardly.

"Come here." Mark bellowed, almost jerking her up by her arms.

Lexie followed his command, rubbing her body against his on her way up until Mark had enough of her teasing and flipped her around, pinning her against the mattress.

"Stay there." He growled as he stood up, pulling at his jeans until they finally flapped to the ground, his eyes roaming over her body, making her whole body trembling with anticipation, the animalistic glint in his eyes turning her on more than it should.

"I hope you are ready." Mark grunted as he pushed her legs apart and his roughness shot another wave of wetness straight to her core.

Lexie had expected him to plunge into her right away but she should have known better. No matter how much he wanted to just take her he would never hurt her. His mouth closed around her nipple again, his hand reaching between her thighs, his fingers slipping into her, making sure that she was really ready for him.

Lexie couldn't wait any longer. She pulled him up, her tongue darting out to shot into his mouth. She wrapped her hand around him, leading him where she wanted him the most, moaning loudly as he finally plunged into her, his hand slipping under her body, lifting her up so that he could penetrate her even deeper and she dug her nails into his skin, meeting his thrusts, riding with him higher and higher until they exploded, his body jerking above her while she almost passed out as wave after wave rushed through her.

Mark crashed down on her, burying her underneath him and Lexie could hardly breathe as his weight pressed her into the bed but she didn't care as she wrapped her arms around him, her hands trailing down his back, finding his ass and squeezing him the moment she tightened her walls around him one more time and Mark arched his back, a shiver rippling through his body.

"Yeah, I definitely missed that." Lexie breathed into his ear and Mark chuckled against her neck. "What? My ass or this?" He shifted his body slightly and pushed into her again, still half-erect.

Lexie groaned, closing her eyes, relishing the feeling of him in her, his scruff scratching against her sensitive skin as he propped himself up on his elbows, relieving her from his weight.

"Both, I guess." Lexie whispered with still closed eyes.

Lexie could hear the smile in his voice as he replied. "And I missed those two."

Lexie opened her eyes, contemplating what he'd meant but he answered her with pulling one of her nipples between his teeth while his fingers pinched the other one and Lexie felt the immediate reaction as her stomach tightened, furrowing her brows as she felt him growing in her again.

"No way." Lexie's eyes widened in surprise. "How is it possible that you are already ready again? You are almost thirty-seven." She added almost reproachfully and Mark laughed out loud before he replied with an immense cockiness in his voice. "Did I wear you out already?"

"Nope." Lexie said, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Not the slightest. Can't wait for the next round."

Mark pulled her up, leaning back, shifting his legs under her thighs so that she was sitting on his lap, pressing his hands firmly against her back. "Okay then." One hand trailed along her rib cage over her nipple before he threaded his fingers into her hair, pulling her down to seal her lips with his. Loosening his grip on her back, his hands rested now on her hips as he locked eyes with her, a mischievous grin splitting up his face as he pushed her back a little just to pull her towards him again a second later, plunging hard and deep into her, grinning wolfishly as she threw her head back, her moan vibrating in the air. "Let's start round two."

~M&L~

"He did what?" Lexie's voice became considerably louder, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I'm sitting on the bench." Mark repeated, the disappointment evident in his voice.

He'd just came back from the team meeting three hours before the game and the Couch had told him that he wouldn't start from the beginning. Lexie had waited in front of the stadium for him and he'd pulled her aside to tell her the bad news right away, not expecting her to explode like she did.

"Is he crazy?"

"Lex, I left without saying a word and missed the last two training sessions. He is right to not let me play." Mark tried to explain it to his furious girlfriend.

It hurt to not be on the ice today from the beginning but seeing Lexie going in full-blown protective mode made his chest swell. She was gorgeous like hell as her hair was flying around her face as she railed against the Couch. Right at that moment he couldn't even think about the game. All he could think about was dragging her into the next closet and have his way with her.

As Ryan stepped through the door, Lexie suddenly stormed forward slipping past him and Ryan looked stunned after her while Mark jogged by him, grabbing her arm to hold her back.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?"

"Making sure that you're playing." Lex gritted out through clenched teeth and Mark was so surprised about the anger in her voice that he loosened his grip around her arm and she stomped towards the office of the Couch, Ryan following the exchange highly amused.

Mark rubbed his hand over his neck, looking completely baffled back to Ryan. "What just happened?"

"Man, you are so screwed!" Ryan laughed, slapping him playfully on the back.

"What?" Mark asked confused. "Why?"

"She is obviously the one who has the pants on in your relationship."

Mark still looked completely dumbfounded, his gaze returning to the door Lexie just had disappeared behind before he shook his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Maybe. Should I feel embarrassed about it?"

"Sloan, you are so whipped!" Ryan chuckled.

"Yeah." Mark replied, not even trying to deny it and Ryan's smile widened as he saw the happiness in his friend's eyes. Yeah, Mark was completely, head over heels, in love with Lexie. No doubt and it suited him. Not that he would tell him that.

They suddenly turned around as Scott Hampton walked down the corridor, chuckling to himself. As he spotted Mark and Ryan at the entrance he joined them, slapping his hand on Mark's back as Ryan had done just a minute earlier.

"She actually talked to Coach Bryan." Scott said, not able to hide his amusement. "I happened to be next his office so I heard everything."

"You happened to be next his office?" Mark quirked an eye brow, adding sarcastically. "Of course."

"You would have loved it. She talked him against the wall. Telling him pretty aggressively that we wouldn't be where we are now without you and that he would be a complete idiot if he wouldn't let you play today. She was very convincing. She is a hell of a catch, Mark."

"I know." Mark said with a slightly dreamy look on his face before his eyes shot back to Scott, giving him a murderous look. "So keep your hands off her."

"Wouldn't dare touch her." Scott stepped back, raising his hands defensively. "She is yours, Sloan. Everyone knows that."

"Yep. She belongs to me." Mark replied, an odd sense of pride rising up in his chest. "Don't forget it."

~M&L~

They hadn't won the sixth game even though Mark played once again one of his best hockey but the Devils were just better that day. But they'd had the home advantage in the decisive seventh game and they'd won it. Lexie had jumped up and down the moment the siren declared the end of the game almost as happy as the players themselves. He won the Stanley Cup. She was so proud of him as he skated around the ice with the Cup held high over his head.

The Cup made the round, every player skated around with it and Lexie couldn't stop grinning. They looked so much like little boys even though most of them had beards that covered almost their complete faces. But their smiles were infectious. As the last player had made his round with the Cup he brought it back to the middle and put it down in front of Mark. Someone handed Mark a microphone and he cleared his throat, waiting for the crowd to get quiet before his voice came loud and clear over the speakers.

"I'm happy that I could play all those years with this amazing team and for those amazing fans." Applause went up and Mark smiled. "But you should leave on a high note and winning the Cup is everything I've always dreamed of. Professionally. This is it. I'm retiring. My career as a hockey player is over. It's time. I'm old." Whistles shrilled through the stadium and a voice shouted that he was still able to play every rookie against the wall. "Just ask my doctor. She actually told me that I'm way too old for professional sport." With a boyish grin on his face, Mark turned towards his teammates. "Ryan, Scott bring her to me."

Lexie stared wide-eyed at Ryan and Scott as they stopped in front of her, stretching her hands out, waiting for her to take them. Mark hadn't said a word that he was planning to retire, taking her completely by surprise with his statement. She looked up and seeing the smile on his face melted her heart. When she took the hands of the two players they lifted her over the board and carried her over to Mark, setting her down carefully on the ice in front of him.

"Ladies and gentleman, you might not believe it but it happened." Mark spoke clearly into the microphone, pausing briefly to give his next statement even more effect even though the crowd was already hanging on his lips. "Mark Sloan is off the market. He fell in love with a beautiful and stubborn woman who is hopefully gonna marry him one day."

Wrapping his arms around her, he bend her backwards and kissed her in front of thousands of fans, right in the middle of the ice, not caring about the hundreds of flashlights of the reporters who all wanted to capture the picture that would be on the front page of every sport section tomorrow morning.

"Hopefully gonna marry him one day?" Lexie asked breathlessly as he pulled her up again, her hands clutching his shirt tightly so that she wouldn't lose the balance on the ice. "Was this a proposal?"

"No." Mark smirked. "Not yet."

"So there will be one in the future?" Lexie cocked her head, looking at him challengingly, daring him to back out but he only leaned down and pressed another hard kiss on her mouth.

"Yep. Definitely! You are not gonna get rid of me. Ever." Mark replied determined.

"Who said I wanna get rid of you?" Lexie asked, her hand reaching up to caress his scruff, glad that he was one of the few players who actually cut his beard during the play-offs.

"I just wanted to make it clear that there is no chance in hell that you are gonna kick me out again."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Lexie smirked.

"To what? Not gonna kick me out?"

"No." Lexie paused briefly, a full-blown smile erupted on her face as she added. "To being the future Mrs. Sloan."

"I like the sound of that." Mark replied, his smile matching hers.

"Me too." Lexie beamed up to him, taking his face between her hands, completely forgetting that they were surrounded by thousands of people as she stood up on her tiptoes, Mark's hand at her back stabilizing her, giving him a toe-curling kiss, smiling broadly as the cheering of the crowd reached their ears. "Me too."

* * *

**Like I said at the beginning of this chapter there is going to be an epilogue to give you a glimpse into their future life because I can't resist to give you all a cheesy ending. :-) What can I say? I'm a sucker for such endings. Deal with it! ;-)**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Eight years later_

"Remember that there had been a time when you didn't think this is for you?" Ryan asked, slumping into the lounge chair beside Mark.

"What do you mean?" Mark took a sip of his beer, raising one eye brow questioningly.

"Having a family, settling down." Ryan pointed towards the lawn and their wifes and Mark smiled broadly as his eyes fell on his pregnant wife.

"I know but then I fell in love and everything changed."

"Yeah, you have literally 2.5 kids right now and not to forget the white picket fence."

"Who would have thought?" Mark chuckled.

"We are insanely lucky, aren't we?" Ryan asked, his voice suddenly changing from amused to complete seriousness.

"Yes, we are." Mark replied quietly. "Extremely lucky."

As they watched their wives two whirlwinds suddenly appeared around the corner of the house, rushing towards them.

"Dad?" Mark was hardly able to catch his son before he would have crashed into the seat.

"Whoaa, not so fast, Jake. I'm not going anywhere." Mark ruffled his hair, smiling broadly as his six-year old son squirmed under his hand. Of course he felt already too old to get his hair ruffled. "What is it?"

"You'll ask." Jake pushed Eric forward.

"Why I?" Eric asked, clearly not willing to ask the question.

"You wanted to know."

"You want to know it, too."

"Guys!" Ryan interrupted them. "How about you just tell us?"

Jake pushed his hands into his hips, a stubborn look on his face and Ryan stifled a laughter, earning a raised eye brow from Mark. "You can't deny it."

"What can't he deny?" Jake asked curiously, for a second forgetting about his own question.

"What Ryan means is that we two are very much alike." Mark tried to explain.

"And?" Jake asked, clearly not understanding what the fuss was about. "You are my father."

"Exactly." Mark grinned.

"So will we hear the question today or are you waiting until we are old and gray." Ryan prodded.

"But you are both already old and gray, Dad." Eric replied in the typical blunt way children always stated the obvious.

"Figure of speech, son." Ryan replied, rolling his eyes.

Mark already expected some humiliating question like why Lexie and Keira looked different than boys or how gross it is to kiss a girl or something along those lines but thankfully the question that they had on their minds was completely harmless.

"Who is the better hockey player?" Jake blurted out. "Eric or I?"

Ryan and Mark exchanged a look, deciding silently that Ryan should answer them. "No one."

"What do you mean no one?" Eric whined. "One of us has to be better than the other."

"You are both gonna be stars on the ice." Ryan told them, suppressing a smile.

"You are only saying that because you are our dads." Jake said, pouting slightly.

"Precisely." Mark replied. "Father's pride."

"What about father's pride?" Lexie asked and Mark looked up surprised since he didn't realize that they had joined the party.

"Nothing." Mark told her, not willing to give her a chance to tease him but seeing a smile erupting on her face he was pretty sure she would tease him about it later.

But before he could say anything they got interrupted by Laura's babbling and she stretched out her arms towards her father and Chloe leaned down to give her to Ryan. Clearly satisfied she suckled on her pacifier, clenching her fingers into his shirt, her legs kicking and squirming until she found the right position.

Seeing her cousin getting comfortable in her father's arms, Keira started squirming herself, leaning forward dangerously, almost falling out of Lexie's arms. Lexie was hardly able to keep her from crushing to the ground as she walked quickly the two steps towards Mark, almost dropping their daughter into his lap.

"Look at that." Chloe said cheerfully, grinning from ear to ear. "These two and their girls."

"Very cute." Lexie agreed.

"Go away." Mark huffed, tightening his arm around Keira and she snuggled deeper into his chest, her thumb finding the way to her mouth as her eyes fell shut, soothed by the rumble of Mark's voice. "Jake, I promise we'll give you two an extra hour of practice if you snatch your mother and aunt and distract them for a while so that Keira and Laura can rest a little. What do you think?"

"You are showing me a new trick?" Jake asked excited.

"You haven't even managed the old one."

"Please, Dad."

"Fine." Mark gave in. "Ryan and I will show off for you a little bit."

"As long as no one of you end up with a broken bone again." Lexie said in a serious tone.

"Will I ever live that down?" Mark asked exasperatedly.

"No." Lexie chuckled. "Mark 'Hot Shot' Sloan broke his elbow while showing his son how good he is still on skates. I'm still surprised it didn't make the news."

"You are so funny." Mark replied sarcastically.

"I know." Lexie deadpanned, laughing out loud when Mark shot her an angry look.

Chloe grinned broadly while watching the banter between Mark and Lexie, her hand rested on Ryan's shoulder and he squeezed it with his own, looking up at her with a grin on his face too and she leaned down to give him a brief kiss before she came to her brother's rescue.

"Okay, come on." Chloe straightened herself and wrapped her arm around her son. "Let's give those four a little alone time. What about we are going to the kitchen and see if we can find something delicious to make? I might make chocolate cookies."

"And we can eat them fresh from the oven?" Jake asked excitedly, his head swiveling around to his mother. "Can we?"

"Yes, you can." Lexie replied, smiling when both boys disappeared in the house with a loud 'Yiphee'.

Lexie leaned down and gave Mark a peck on the cheek, brushing softly over Keira's hair. "Don't drop her."

"I … You didn't just tell me I shouldn't drop my daughter. How dare you think ..." Mark suddenly stopped when he looked up into her face, realizing that she was just teasing and he had fallen for it. Again.

"I love you." Lexie whispered into his ear before she followed Chloe and the boys into the house slowly.

"She is gonna drive me nuts one day." Mark huffed out.

"And you don't want it any other way." Ryan replied.

"No. I don't want it any other way."

~M&L~

"Everything okay in here?" Lexie stepped beside him, asking him quietly.

"Yeah, he is sound asleep." Mark smiled as he looked to the bed, the blond hair of his son hardly visible because he liked to curl up and pull the blanket over his ears. Even during the summer months. It was a small miracle that he hadn't suffocated himself by now.

Turning his head, Mark slipped his arm around Lexie's waist and pulled her into his embrace, his other hand coming to rest on her middle, his fingers caressing her skin through her sweatshirt as if her son was somehow able to feel it inside her. "And you two? Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." Lexie pressed her hands against her back and winced slightly. "He is kicking ass or more precisely my liver."

"Did I thank you lately?" Mark suddenly asked quietly.

"For what?" Lexie replied, searching his face for any clues.

"For all this." Mark nodded his head towards his son while his hand was drawing circles over her stomach. "For giving me a second chance."

"You're welcome." Lexie laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have any of it." Mark spoke softly. "No family, no home."

"Maybe it was destiny."

"Destiny?"

"That you landed on my operating table."

"Whatever it was, I can't imagine a life without you or the kids. I have everything I never knew I wanted. So, thank you." Mark leaned down and pressed a kiss against her lips. "Thank you for believing in me. In us."

"Ouhh!" Lexie suddenly exclaimed, rubbing her hand over her stomach. "I think your son doesn't like daddy kissing mommy."

"Well, he better get used to it. Because I'm not gonna stop." Mark smirked.

"He will." Lexie grinned back, trailing her hand along his chest until she reached his cheek, her fingers brushing tentatively over his scruff. "He will. He is a Sloan. He is gonna kiss girls before he even can walk."

"The Sloan charm?" Mark quirked an eye brow, his hand still resting on her pregnancy belly.

"It's irresistible." Lexie replied, standing up on her tiptoes carefully to press her lips against his. "You know the neighbor's daughter is already checking Jake out."

"Yeah, I know." Mark laughed. "And he doesn't like it."

"Well, the time will come when he will like it. No doubt about that."

"I hope he will find the right woman. The perfect woman for him."

"You did."

"Yes." Mark kissed her softly. "I did. Better late than never, right? Though I hope our kids will find their true love sooner than I have."

"But we still found each other and look at us now." Lexie said softly.

"We got lucky."

"Yes. Not everyone finds what we have."

"I love you, Lex." Mark told her quietly. "I'm so grateful that you are in my life."

"You are a wonderful man, Mark Sloan and I love you." Lexie whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "You've given me everything I've ever dreamed of. A wonderful wedding, wonderful children, this wonderful life. So thank you. Thank you for coming back to me."

"I couldn't have stayed away from you even if I'd tried." Mark spoke hoarsely, chocked up by emotions. "You are the love of my life, Alexandra Sloan. I will love you forever."

A tear slipped out of her eye and trailed down her cheek and her voice quivered as she replied. "I will love you until the moment one of us has to go and even then ..." The tears were streaming down her face now and Mark cupped her cheeks in his hands, leaning his forehead against hers. "I will find you, Mark. Our love won't die with one of us. It will exist forever."

"I know." Mark brushed his hands over her cheeks, wiping away the tears. "Our souls are connected. We will always find each other."

"So if we would get reborn ..." Lexie held her breath, this thought had never occurred to her before.

"If we live several lives, we ..." Mark leaned back and looked into her eyes. "I will find you. No matter what, Lex. But we are still breathing. We are still gonna be here in sixty years, holding hands on a park bench."

Lexie smiled through her tears. "I like that picture."

"Me too." Mark replied. "So let's embrace every single minute we have left, shall we?"

"Yeah." Lexie sealed his lips with hers. "We'll embrace every single minute."

Taking his hand into hers, she walked slowly out of the room, giving him a smile over her shoulder as she pulled him into their bed room and closed the door behind them, turning the lock. They would embrace every single minute of the time they were able to spend together. Especially savoring the moments they could spend alone with each other. Just the two of them. Sharing their love. With their bodies and souls. Forever.

"_The best love is the kind that awakens the soul _

_and makes us reach for more, _

_that plants a fire in our hearts _

_and brings peace to our minds. _

_And that's what you've given me. _

_That's what I'd hoped to give you forever" _

_Nicholas Sparks_

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who went on this AU journey with me. I'm gonna miss this story, though I do have already another AU story in my head that I'm eager to get to but not before I've finished my other stories. I hope this epilogue wasn't too cheesy, but like I said I'm a sucker for such endings. :-)**


End file.
